


Seasons of Soulmates

by MamaBearF1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Baby, Curses, Elements of nature, Fights, Ghosts, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Healing, Knowledgers, Medallions, Mention of Death, Mentions of Blood, Multi, Otherworld, Soulmates, Traditional Medicine, Twins, Witches, cursing, herbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 44,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearF1/pseuds/MamaBearF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vicky moves into her dream house but there is dark shadow of secrets and history that her family left her with. Will she and her new made family able to fix all of those problems and keep world in balance with so many soulmates getting killed. Or even find her own one before it all gets too much. Follow her and her friends through this adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

This winter had been hardest in all years of protecting nature soulmates medallions. Not to take in mention that right now it needs to be autumn. Last days of this winter were the hardest and last battles with Evil Queens ice army made me weak. I didn’t have as much strength as her because she fed off peoples despair and sadness. 

It was on each corner this time like even people felt that this gonna end badly. I just wanted to lie down on the floor and weep in sadness that took over me, but I couldn’t do that. That would make her even stronger. Had to keep that little, fragile hope in my soul that Evil Queen couldn’t reach.

I squeezed my half of medallion in fist and felt warmth cursing through my veins. I stood up and opened doors. The cold winter wind hit me straight in face but snowflakes lay slowly on my whole body and made protecting cloak. It protected me from stinging wind and coldness. 

Someone took my hands; power was now crackling through my whole body, making it warm. I looked around myself and saw my friends with their soulmates standing by my side but my eyes were concentrated only on one pair of blue eyes. Now I was ready to face the Evil Queen and her army, no matter what happens next.


	2. Chapter One

Stoping van in front of my new house, it finally got real. That beautiful little house with the big garden is in my possession for as long as I will live. I was ready to step out of the van but there was already knock on the drivers sides window.

„Vi, get out before I drag your ass out of there. It’s your house we need to furnish not mine.” said my cousin Nicole who hated that we needed to wake up so early and drive for many hours. She could be such a drama queen but she was the best friend you could get. Opened the doors and get out of it the car. 

„Sorry, about her. She is like that because her boyfriend dumped her for some other girl, also you moving away to this little city when you just came back. You could have stayed with us?” Rory tried to reasure me. He was Nicoles twin brother. While they both rocked sky blue eyes and bleached blonde hair, that I didn’t approve off because they were ginger when I last saw them, and the same face form, similiarities ended there. 

„I know, Rory, I have known you for many years. I know that, but it was for the best. My powers will find their balance here, and you will come and visit me. Seeing how many things Nicole took with her, she will stay here for forever.” I said and we laughed little bit, lifting heavy mood that was hanging over us. 

„Hey, you two stop gossiping and start working.” shouted Nicole already standing by the doorstep of the house.

„We are coming, Nikky! Just first things first.” I said taking old looking wooden box with engravings on it. I pressed it against my chest as my life depended on it. In some senses it did depend on it. Made my way in the garden, Nicole and Rory following me so they could look around while I was hiding it.

My eyes caught the big oak tree in the middle of garden. I felt that he was the owner of the garden, taking care of every other plant and flower in here. It so reminded me off home I left behind. Just because I was not normal enough there and my powers were so dangerous that they wanted to take them away from me. I couldn’t allow it. It seemed that every plant here just bowed while I was walking down the little pat to oak. 

I reached its big, old roots that God only knows how old where or how far in earth they were. Even oak bowed down little bit as allowing me to hide the box under his roots. Opened roots enough to stuck chest there and then closed them again. Now the box was part of the old oak.

„Thank you for allowing hide it in here! I know that you will keep it safe until your last breath.” I whispered to it and bowed in front of it to pay my respect to this tree. „Now back to packing, cousins.”

„More like we finally will start it.”said Nicole but with smile tugging at her corners of mouth. Even city witches needed that little bit of nature connection she just got. Yeah, Nicole and me are witches. I’m more of guardian of nature soulmate medallions. Rory didn’t have any power but he was well educated on the matters to help us if needed.   
He already was loading out the boxes of the van. Good thing that house were already furnished but the whole design of it will get some changes when I’m fully seatled in.

„Good thing that you didn’t bring that many things with you.” Nicole told me, handaling one of the box in the house.

„Yeah, not that I really had time to get all my things out of flat before my powers would have been sucked out of me.”I answered her with little bit of hurt lacing through my voice.

„Sorry, Vi! I really didn’t want to bring it up. Me and my big mouth, sometimes I would like to think before I speak.”

„It’s okay, sweety! I still remember how you were when I left so nothing much changed. Do you know whats happening with Stephanie? My heart is not in place thinking about her.”

„You better not mention her in the presence of Rory.” she whispered to me and I raised my eyebrow. Nicole never talked so quite even when she was uncomfortable. „She is still with that dick of a guy, Adrien, I told you about. I haven’t heard of her for days but when I meet her I will tell to visit you. Maybe you will get her brains straight in place.”

„Thats so not her. You were close friends.”

„Some things have changed, Vicky, and not for the better.”

„Still you better get hang off her because in few weeks is time for the medallion giving ritual, and I need you both by my side.”

„I can’t wait to have my one, finally...wait, where is that brat stuck?”asked Nicole looking for her brother. Her toughts can change in one minute. So now I was rushing after her out of the doors.

„Ro, you fucking brat, I hope you haven’t stuck in some hole again.” she said but stopped dead in her tracks. I didn’t stop myself and stumbled in her but we kept our balance. Rory was talking with some medium size guy, around our age. He had short, spiked up dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. He sent us friendly smile that made us both smile back.

„Vicky, I just was talking to your new neighbour Shane. Shane, this is my cousin, Vicky, the owner of the house and my twin sister, Nicole.” 

„Nice to meet you, girls.” Shane said, shaking both of our hands. I could see faint blush coloring Nicoles cheeks. She never blushed but this guy had caught her attention. I lightly giggled but Nikky wacked me in my side. 

„Nice to meet you, too! Now I know at least one person here.”I said but saw blonde girl swaying on the place on the other side of the street. „It seems that someone is waiting for you.” Shane looked at who I was looking and apoligzingly smiled at us.

„That’s my girlfriend. She was the one to get me to go and talk to you lot.”

„Sending others to do the dirty job and, please, tell her to stop staring at my brother.”muttured Nicole and run back in garden.

„I’m sorry about her. She usually is nice to new people but brake up with boyfriend hit her hard.”

„Oh!”Shane said, two grooves showed between his eyebrows. It seemed like he was thinking or more like being concerned about our Nikky. „I hope she gets over it soon. Now I will leave you to unpacking. See you around.” 

He left me and Rory confused. Never guy has acted like that to Nicoles comments even when we tried to put good word for her. It only left one possibility but that wasn’t possible because lad had a girlfriend. That really seemed too concentrated on Rory.

„Do you think he is.....”Rory couldn’t finish the sentence but I got what he was saying. He was thinking the same as I.

„I don’t know, Ro. We will see in few weeks time. You know that the soulmate medallion thing is never easy. Knowing Nicole, we are in double trouble. But he seemed like a nice lad, so at least we know that she won’t be with some asshole like she usually is. Now back to unpacking or we really will finish around the next morning.” 

„I should have called the helping squad.” he said and I looked in the van to see more boxes then I expected.

„Is it too late to call them?” I asked with hopefull smile on my face. He just laughed and patted me on the back.

„I will call them but you go and find our runaway princess.” 

Made my way in the garden to see Nicole laying down in the long grass. Layed down by her and enterwined our fingers together, letting my calmness wash over her. We usually did that when we were small kids not even knowing what was happening but now it just seemed so far away. 

„I missed it, Vi! Can I stay here for few days?”

„Of course, Nikky! Helping squad is on the way, so we even don’t need to go back to unpacking.” 

„So in the end you called the lads?”

„No, Ro did because he knew you needed me. Now shut up and enjoy the calmness while they are not here.” 

She let out quite giggle but I knew there is big smile on her face. I just hoped that it would stay there for the rest of the day. As to say you sometimes you need to be taken away from place you called home, just to find your way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about it with your kudos and comments in the box bellow. Thank you before hand! :) xx


	3. Chapter Two

Me and Nicole were in grocery shop, picking things to make dinners for our helping squad. They were in the middle of unpacking when we left the house. 

„Hey, Vi, I got some beers for them.” said Nicole, putting them in the cart. I smiled at her but my smile soon fell off my face. I clutched my heart in pain. Nikky was by my side in second, holding me up so I don’t fall on the floor.

„Vicky, everything alright? Do you need to sit down?”she asked me, panic lacing her voice. Pain left me but I still could feel the side effects of it. I quickly went through list of people who I knew but noone of them get my body react like this.

„I’m okay now, but we better get last things and get out of here.” I said to calm her down little bit. Still the pain wasn’t leaving me alone. In next moment Nicole collapsed next to me. Lucky for her, I cought her before she hit the floor.

„Someone is channeling their pain. I think it is one of us. I haven’t felt such powerfull magic before. It comes close to yours. We better get out of her or we will have to explain why we are laying in agony on the floor to that salesman who is eyeing us curiosly.”

„I think we have everything. Let’s pay for those things.” 

We made our way to cashiers when other wave of pain took over us. This time we were ready for it and only winced a little bit. We paid for our groceries and got out of there, just to see two blondes kicking girl with black hair on the pavement. 

„Hey! What you think you are doing?” shouted Nicole and run to inccedent place. I made my way there slower.

„It’s none of your buisness, newbie.”answered highly pitched voice. I have seen her face before. The realisation hit me like a truck, it was Shanes girlfriend.

„Like hell it is my buisiness. Get your fake asses off her or I will beat you back to bleach land were you belong.” said Nicole and both girls took some steps back.

„We will meet again, newbie, and you will be on the floor with Virgin Mary.”

„Yeah, yeah, talk that talk. I’m not afraid of girls like you.”she said and helped girl off the pavement. Now I could see that girl was soaked wet and blood was pouring from her lip, already swelling up. I gave her my handerchief. Two blondes left the scene like nothing happened at all. I felt that pain finally had left my body. So this girl was the one who sent the signals of pain.

„No need to be afraid of us. Let’s get you cleaned up! Our car is just around a corner.”said Nicole. I looked at girl, she was shaking mess. I tried to send her little bit of nature calmness but there was like shield of sadness over her. 

„No, I should just get home. There I will be in saftey. Soon everything of this will end. I will be free.”the girl said in quite but melodic voice. Me and Nicole shared the looks. Being free only meant one thing. Someone has talked her in leaving her power.

„Ok! I don’t know you so well but doing that won’t make you be free.”I said, looking at her. I could speak from expierience. Feeling your powers sliping out of you is hell. It’s like part of you is leaving and your only half of person you used to be. Just shivered from memories that came back in my mind. 

„So you are? Both of you?” she asked suprised, looking between me and Nicole.

„Yes, lets take this talk to our home. We will get you clean clothes and lip sorted out. By the way I’m Vicky and thats my cousin, Nicole.”

„Nice to meet you. It’s a shame that in these circumstances. I’m Mary as you already heard from those two. Thank you for the help.”

„You’re Welcome! Lets get going before the lads call the police.” 

That made Mary stop in dead tracks. Damnit, I shouldn’t have mentioned guys.

„They don’t bite, Mary! They know about us and we have been in worse states. Everything will be alright.”

„I believe you both. When I’m there could I use your phone to call a friend to get me from your house.”

„Of course! You can call your friend right now.” I said, giving her my mobile phone.

„No, better when I’m patched up or he will go all heights on me because I didn’t call him before I went out of the house.”Mary said and blushed little bit. I think it’s something in this city air that makes everyone blush here.

Nicole get in drivers side and I put grocery bags in trunk, and closed it little bit too loud. That made Mary jump in shock or fear, or maybe both.

„Sorry, it didn’t close fully if you close it easily.”I said getting in passanger seat of a car. Whole way home I tried to get through the veil of sadness over Mary but as soon as I made little whole in it. Sadness hit me right in the gut. Guys already were standing by the doors with concerned looks on their faces.

„Relax, boys, we are alright!” said Nicole who just went past them in the house. Leaving me to deal with them.

„Kenny,do you have some extra trackpants and sweater with you?”

„Of course, I have.”

„Then when you find them put them by bathroom doors. Rest of you don’t stand there like poles and take food out of trunk, and put it in the fridge or better make some lunch.” I comanded them and they went to their work. I got Mary out of car and in the bathroom in first floor of the house. Nicole already was there sitting on the side of bath.

„I can’t get my power through the veil that surround you, but I have some herb mixes that will make it heal quicker.” I told Mary. I had full look at here. She was higher than me with lean figure. She had straight ligt brown hair till her shoulders and the grey blue eyes that looked like glass that could shatter at any given moment. Something told me thats how she felt in her soul. That feeling was well known to everyone in this house but we built this safe system around us. Only missing piece was Stephanie, noone even mentioned her. Before I left she was the soul of company. There was light knock on the doors. „Nikky, that should be clothes I asked Kenny to give us. You are little bit taller than us so they should fit you right in time.” 

So I started on with cleaning her cut on the lip than putting the cream on the lip and said: „This should do for now! I will put your clothes in washing machine. Get dressed and I will leave my phone here so you can call your friend.”

I and Nicole got out of the bathroom and making our way to kitchen. I could already smell Irish stew brewing on the stove. It was Seans and Michaels speciality. They always made it when we felt low. 

„Mmmmm....haven’t tasted it in years, but now only smell makes me want to eat whole pot of it.”

„So how is our new friend?” asked Rory who was setting last things in drawers of kitchen.

„As good as beaten person can feel. Your sister saved her life.....”

There was loud knocking on the door. I should say even angry. Mary already was standing in the corridor with us.

„Who that could be?”

„I think that’s my friend. He was at guests at one of his friends on the other side of street.” she said while whincing because the glass in doors ratled. Nicole swayed door open to come eye to eye with light, light brown haired boy with ocean blue eyes and Shane.

„We are here to get Mary.”said the blue eyed guy. I could see from first look that he thought we were danger for Mary. Maybe he saw everyone like that after that incident next to grocery store.

„Maybe you want to come in for a dinner?”I asked and someones stomach grumbled in need for food. They went in with no more words passed between us. Just one look outside, my eyes locked with pair of dark brown eyes. Coldness over took me.....


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks are in italic. :)

Opened the door again but noone was there. Deeply sighned, my mind was playing tricks on me and not the best tricks, but coldness felt too real to be fake. I quitley closed the doors and sat down on porch, taking a little trip down the memory lane of mine.

                                                                                                          *****

_Pair of dark brown eyes, even close to the black came in my room. That was the person who my family got to take my power away from me. With every step she took closer to me, I could feel ice creeping in my veins. It was like I didn’t fell my body at all and someone else took control over it._

_„Don’t struggle against it. It will make it even more painfull.”said that woman in front of me. Everything in me screamed to flee the scene. Again the heavy feeling in my limbs didn’t let me even take a step back. Slowly I felt my powers sliping away, I tried to catch them but it was too late._

_I thought that I will just pass out on the floor. My wooden chest flew right in her head, knocking here out. The chest made its way in my arms and my powers rushed back in me. Coldness leaving me, too. I quickly put some things in my bag and took some money to get out of this country. I wasn’t safe here anymore. Also I couldn’t take doors so I used the window of my room. I jumped out it and slowly floated down on the ground._

_„You can run but you can’t hide from me. I will have your and all the rest of your kin powers.”screeched the woman but I didn’t look back because I knew I would loose precious time to get out of there._

                                                                                                      *****

I jumped a little bit when someone put blanket over my shoulders. The trip inside my brains made me zone out of this world. That person sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. Seeing tattoos on it, made me realise its just Sean that always is there taking care of us. Okay, Kenny and Michael too because they are oldest of us but Sean is over protective of us all.

„Do you want to tell me what happened?”

„She is here.”I said and it made him to pull me closer to him. Even knowing that he didn’t have any magical power I felt protected here in his embrace.

„Are you sure, sweety? Maybe those again were just bad memories.”

„That was her. She is her after Mary. She said that she will get mine and my kins power, no matter what I do.”

„Mary, that you took here and helped. She is one of your own. I could see that she is diffrent but witch never came to my mind.”

„You said the same about Steph.”I said him and now he tensed up. What they are not telling me about her? Then only thing that popped in my head and I had to voice it out loud: „Please, don’t tell me that she gave up her powers to be with that guy.”

I could see sadness in that pair of grey eyes that usually held so much care and warmness in them. He looked down at the floor suddenly interested how his shoes look. My heart felt so heavy and I thought I was going to be sick. This news was like hard hit with something heavy to my head.

„Why?”

„You know she always struggled with them. Seeing ghosts isn’t on top of list about witch powers. We helped her for three years and she was doing great but then came that guy, as everyone is reffering to him, and she disappeared. Last time we saw here was when she told us that she gave away her powers. Nicole being Nicole, lost her cool and went extra mile telling Stephanie what stupid mistake she made. After that we haven’t heard from her at all.” Sean told me, his voice breaking in some places of his story.

„I still have to call her and tell about me coming back here, and also ritual taking place in few weeks. I don’t care that she gave away her power, I need her by my side when I do that. Also medallions don’t care if you are witch without power.”

„I will leave the note with it on the fridge.Yes, medallions just find their own owners. We should get in there.”

„Yeah, we will but first can you help me to the oak. I need to put protecting spell over the whole property.” I said and he already was up and helping me. I still felt weak and shaken from encounter with coldness I had few minutes ago. When we reached right place, everything was covered in darkness, I could feel the plants going to sleep but I had to do it before she comes closer to this house.

Took off my sneakers to be closer to nature. Felt its power coursing through me in strong weaves that made me feel stronger. Took off blanket and gave it to Sean. All the weakness had left my body so I was ready to perform this spell. Sat down in grass in lotuss position, slowly levitating few centimetrs above the grass.

„All the nature power protect this safe house of all magical. Don’t let the ones who threaten your children see it. Let them see ruins of their inner home.”I chanted softly and felt the green shield coming out of me slowly it grew bigger and covered whole property in it. Leaves in trees stirred saying that house now is safe.

„It’s all done.”

Sean gave me hand and helped me up again. We slowly made our way back to home to see our guests retreating. I needed to catch Mary before she left. I couldn’t make the same mistake. Yeah, maybe Stephanie wasn’t my mistake but I felt guilty about it.

„Mary, wait...”I called out, she stopped just before the gates. Kevin following her suit but she whispered him something that made him leave her alone to talk with me.  
„I’m sorry that I wasn’t there with you by dinner table. I had some errands to run.”

„I get it. That’s the same everyone else told me. So what you wanted to tell me?”

„Don’t let them take your powers, okay? If you want, me and Nicole can help you with training?” I asked, from side I sounded and looked so desperate. Our kin couldn’t lose another witch.

„I will think about it, Vicky, and give you a call.”

„Thats all I’m asking for.” I said, shaking her hand in good bye. She smiled at me and left the garden fully. Standed there till it clicked that I didn’t feel the shield over her anymore. Interesting thing, that I will need to research closer.

„I heard that Sean told you about Steph.”said Nicole, standing behind my back.

„How could she do that to us? We were her sisters, she gave it all away because of some idiotic prick that as it seems from all your looks beats the crap out of her...”I ranted till I clamped my mouth shut with hand. Nicole looked shocked at me, her mouth hanging open.

„Vi, lets get you in your room. It has been intense day for you, sweety.”said Sean, making his way to us. He gave Nicole ‘don’t even tell her she is right’ look. That made me sob. My poor Steph puts up with monster like that.

„No, Sean, not this time. Tell me thats not truth what I said?” I asked them and only look at them told me, I was right.

„Oh God No!” I breathed out. „I need to get away.”

„Vi, you can’t leave here. She will go after you. You’re too vunarable in this state.” said Nicole, trying to guilt trip me in staying.

„She was, too. I didn’t see anyone of you care about her.” spited out my emotions that were running wild. I was in like damn rollercoaster of emotions. How could they not call me to tell about this situation? How they let it happen with the last pure soul on this world? Nicole lied to me that Rory didn’t want to hear about Stephanie. I just rushed out of my property in the dark night. Not knowing where I’m even going. Just letting my legs take me where they want me to. That much from getting away from problems.  
 


	5. Chapter Four

Sitting on the edge of the cliff, my legs swaying back and forth. My legs had brought me here. It was so quite and calm around me. You couldn’t hear even wind blowing, only weaves crashing against the cliff. My thoughts still jumping all around my mind. 

„Why I should have left this country in first place?” I asked nobody in particular. Yeah, maybe I didn’t have a choice and she even didn’t talk with me this whole time. We all were too in our own things and problems. Now I again run away like a coward, not facing them and listening to their explenations. Damnit, I again hurt them.

Darkness in front of me became illuminated. Sound of weaves crushing was over powered by roaring car engine. I didn’t even turn my head to see who it is. If something happened, I would just dive from the cliff. Nature wouldn’t let me die from its own hand. Car lights were switched off and again I was covered in darkness. I could hear a steps coming closer to me.

„Hey! You are sitting in my place.” said soft but rumbling mans voice. It was nice for the ears. I should say this voice owner could talk himself out of troubles. 

„I don’t see your name on it. This cliff is big enough for both of us.”I said, feeling my bad temper surfacing.

„Actually...”he said and put down the camp latern to illuminate the craved in name „Bryan”. Now I just felt stupid.

„I’m sorry. I can move to another spot, if you want.”

„No, no, it’s okay! Never thought that someone else will find this place so you just caught me off guard. I like sharing.” he said sitting beside me, only the latern between us two. Soft light from it made me look at guy properly. The Bryan guy was huge, muscally but it didn’t make want to run away from him like it usually did. There was something warm and nice about him. His hair was blonde, medium lenght. He quickly turned his head and I caught the look of naive, even childlish blue eyes.

„It’s not nice to stare.”

„Sorry, again! I just always love to memorize people I meet so I don’t forget them.”I said, feeling dumb again. What was wrong with me? It was like my rational side had gone to sleep. 

„It’s okay! I just teased you. So what took you to this desserted cliff?”

„Family problems and you?”

„Yeah, those ones are always nasty. Me, I just wanted to have solitude.”

„Then I should go?”I asked, already getting up from my place, but he put his hand on mine and I flopped back down. 

„No, stay! You are quite nice company. Also I can’t let you walk around here without shoes. Someone will think you are crazy.”he said. I tottaly forgot I didn’t have them on.   
„Thank you! You aren’t bad company, either. Not that I would go home after everything that happened.” I said, shivering from cold night air that stinged my not covered arms. Bryan put blanket, that layed by his side, around me. Slowly warmness made a way through my body, making me feel a little better. 

„Maybe you want to tell me.” 

I hesitated for few seconds and started to pour out my soul to him: „My closest friends lied to me about our other friend. She was my closest till I had to leave the country because my family moved away from here. I just feel cheated, dirty and most of all guilty that I couldn’t help her. I would have come here and tried to help her but they kept it as a secret from me. Maybe because I had my own problems but I still would be here for all of them.”

„They wanted to protect you, like friends do. You got some special lot of them. Your friend still would have done those things even if you were here. I can give you only one advice. Now you are here, so it’s never too late to help her now. Maybe your friend got what stupid mistakes she made, but noone is around her now.”

„You are really smart,Bryan. I should follow your advice.” I said, smiling at him. He really gave me the best advice anyone could give me. 

„Wow, you are the first person to ever say that. I’m just blond car mechanic Bryan that knows only about cars and how to get wasted.”he said, notes of sadness in his voice. That broke my heart. Like always people see the outside of person, not what goes on in their soul and mind.

„Then they are tottaly wrong, Bryan, because your mind and soul have more intelegance then even you yourself know.” told him, squeezing his hand in reassurance that I meant every word I said. Silence again fell over us but it was comfortable. Even my thoughts had been placed all back in right order. Again my powers have made find the right place to get myself sorted out. 

„It’s getting early. I should take you home. Where do you live?”

„Oh, yeah. Apple green St. 36.”

„So you are neighbours with Shane?”

„Yes, why I’m not even suprised that you know him.” I said, getting up from my place. Still holding blanket close to me not to lose the little bit of warmness I had. Sat in passanger seat of the car. Bryan switched on the heating.

„Thank you, Bry!”

„It’s just heating...”he stopped saying and looked at me. I have forgot tell him my name. That made me laugh.

„It’s Vicky. Not only for heating but for listening to me, taking me home now.”

„You’re welcome! You are really special girl, Vicky.”

„You even don’t want to know about it.” I said, but at the same time engine roared back to life. I was sure that he didn’t hear a word that I said. 

„Did you say something?”he asked me just confirming my suspicion.

„No, nothing. Just feeling tired.”

„Few minutes and you will be home.”Bryan told me and gave loopsided grin that made my heart beat little bit faster. This guy was something special too, even if he said otherwise. Looked outside the window, seeing how dark fought against light and was loosing again, but than again light will loose to darkness when night falls on the city.  
We stopped in front of my house. All the lights were switched on and I could see everyone sitting on the porch waiting for me. Bryan smiled and said: „I think I was right about them being great lot.”

„Yeah, they are the real family of mine.”

Wanted to take off the blanket but he rushedly said: „Leave it! We will have more reasons to meet again.”

„Of course, we will!”

Get out of the car and smiled at him for the last time. This night got better than I thought it will. When my friends realised I was standing just outside the gates, they went for a dash. Nicole was first to reach me. She started to sob in my chest. For first in my life I have seen her so emotionaly disgrauht.

„Hey, Shhhhh......I’m okay. I won’t leave like that anymore.”

She looked at me and whiped away her tears, just saying: „You forgot your shoes.” That made us all laugh. But I got swaped of my feets by Kenny who put me on the couch in the living room. I was watching everyone running around house like mad dogs till I fell asleep with thought that they really are the best.


	6. Chapter Five

It has been three days till I run out of the house and then came back. Everyone needed to get back to work so these past days I tried to decorate house to be more like me. Still my mind couldn’t make a move without thinking about Stephanie. Enough is enough. Snacheted my phone from coffee table, with big strades made my way to kitchen.

Sean kept his word and attached her new mobile number to my fridge. Took the note and dialed her number. It went straight to her voice mail. I wanted to put phone down, but I had come such far way.

„Hey, Steph! It’s me, Vi. I’m back. By the way, guys told me about your disappearance. I’m not angry at you, I could never be, sweety. So if you need help and someone to talk to, give me a call or better come see me in Apple green St. 36. Love you. See you soon.”I said, clicking so the line went dead. Put the phone on the kitchen table and just sat down.

I so wanted her to answer, to talk with her. Maybe like that I would get more sense into her, but voice mail was okay for now, too. My phone started to buzz on the table. Little hope shined in my heart to be crushed when I saw callers ID. It was Rory.

„Hello!”

„Hey, Vi! Can you come and get me just few kilometres away from your house?”

„Yeah, of course. What happened to your car?”

„It broke down in the middle of street, but this guy Bryan said he will fix it for half a price because I’m friend of yours. It seems that you always befriend car mechanics the first.” he said while laughing.

„Yeah, yeah, keep on laughing Rory, but in past it always have been usefull. If you had listened to me week ago and took car to Sean, nothing like this would have happened. I will be there in few minutes.”I told him, taking car keys from key cabinet.

In few minutes, I was there to see Rorys car winched to Bryans one. Them chating to each other, not even seeing that I’m already here. Got out of the car, I shut the doors too loud so they finally realised I was here.

„Vi, you were really quick.” said Ro, giving me suprised look. He has lived with Nicole for too many years.

„You know me, I’m always on time. Knowing you, you are here for dinner. Now get in before I change my mind and you can walk all the way to my house.”

„You wouldn’t dare.”he said, eyeing passanger sides doors. I knew that he will make to them even before I could start the engine. Damn him and his running records, but still didn’t make me to back away from challange.

„Try me, babe.”I said and blowed him a air kiss. I threw doors open and sat down, but he already was sitting by my side.

„Damn you, Rory! You have gotten quicker by the years.”

„But you seem to be losing your skills, Vicky.” he said. Opening the window, he put his head out of it.

„Thanks, mate, for the car! I will be after it around noon, okay?”

„That’s my job. Yeah, it should be ready by the time.”said Bryan, putting fake smile on. Interesting, whats gotten in to him.

„I think he thinks that we are couple.”said Rory and I gave him raised eyebrows. This confused me even more. What that was supposed to mean? Everything today is mess. Rory too doesn’t looks his best. „I will explain you everything in the house. Now just drive before my stomach starts to grumble.”

So I didn’t ask anything more, just drove us home. Food was waiting us in the oven still warm. We got out of car and ate the food in silence. Now even the food didn’t taste as good as it should have. Some kind of depressing sadness were layed over us. After that Rory went to get changed in his room. Made us cups of tea because I was feeling that conversation won’t be the light one this time.

„Lets take this talk outside.”I said, taking some blankets while Ro took our cups of tea. Good thing that I put up the bench in the garden. Put my free time to use while I haven’t got to work in garden. We sat down, fiding most comfortable position to sit.

„I saw Stephanies number on your fridge.”Ro started the conversation.

„Yeah, Sean gave me it. I tried to call her but it went to voice mail.”

„It always does. I saw her today in one of my photoshoots.”I listened to him while sipping my warm pepermint tea. I knew he still had feelings for Steph, but there was something deeper than just simple attraction. „I wanted to speak with her, but that dick was by her side each passing moment. I even couldn’t say hi, simple freaking hi. Vi, what we gonna do?”

„All we can do is wait. She is smart girl, she will come back to us.”I said, putting my head in his lap. I didn’t take my gaze of the skies. Stars were so bright tonight. „So what you meant by your words in car?”

„He thought that I was your boyfriend. I think that Bryan has his eyes set on you.”Rory told me in full seriousness. There was part of a truth in his words.

„He is taken, Ro. He has pink bunny thats seen in his windshield. Thats like warrning, paws off, he is mine. Also he knows Shane and knowing that guy, he already had told about our family relations.”

„So Shane and Bryan are friends? But you can’t lie to me that you don’t like the guy?” Rory asked, his eyes looking at skies, too. That so much reminded me of childhood again. Ro was my first and truest friend.

                                                                                                               ******  
_We were playing in our garden. Running around and laughing with no care in life at all. Naiive happiness filled our souls. I wasn’t looking where I was going. So I ran into this man who just took me by hand. His grip was so painfull._

_„Rory, Ro, please, help me.” I screamed with tears streaming down my face. I was so afraid of this man. Everything in him screamed trouble and evil. Rory ran to my aid. He hit the man in the balls. His grip became loose so I could tear my hand away from him. We both made for a dash in the house._

_„Mama, mama, bad man!”we both chanted. Our moms looked outside window. All the color drained from their faces. They quickly shut down the doors and windows. They made us go upstairs and sit there._

_„I’m here for my daughter, you bitch!”_

_„You won’t get her, arsehole. She is mine and only mine.”my mom screamed. I put hands on ears to block out the screming. Rory keeping me close and saying: „Everything is and will be okay. Thats not your daddy. Nobody will take you away from us. If they do, Nicole will throw her tantrum and noone survives those.”he told me. That made me feel better and even smile. In that particular moment, we became inseparable._

                                                                                                            ******

„Yes, to answer both of your questions. Its quite small city. Bryan is nice and gave me good advice when I needed it. He has his charm, but you know me. I’m better off single.”

„And I will always say that your time will come. There is medallion ritual in few weeks. You will get yours one and it will bring you to your one.”

„Yeah, and I will always say the same to you. But while we are single, we can be miserable together.”I said and that made us laugh. „So what really brought you here? It’s not like I’m not happy that you are here. I always love some company.”

„Nikky has her boyfriend changing period. It’s worse than usually. I better stay away from there while she is in it. The weirdest thing, they all look like Shane, like eyes or hair.”

„Then I think our thoughts about him being her soulmate is true.”

„Yes, he also has girlfriend. Why for once we can’t have normal, not difficult way?”

„We can’t. Even if given it, we will find the hardest way to do it. We just don’t do simple or normal.”

We stayed there just looking in the skies. No words needed anymore, just the calmness and smell of late spring and early summer in the wind. The best kind of time for person who is connected to nature. Finally everything is alive and in blooms. Just few more weeks....  
 


	7. Chapter Six

Me and Rory were sitting in kitchen when doors with loud bang hit the wall. That made us jump off our chairs and run in the corridor. Only to see Sean and Nicole standing in the doors, staring at us.

„Ok, who the hell is that Bryan guy and why he thinks you two are together?”Nicole said. Me and Ro burst out laughing. „OK, stop laughing. Tell me now.” We tried to stop laughing, clutching our stomachs because they were aching from so much laughing.

„Bryan is the guy who brought me home the other day and he is auto mechanic that is fixing Rorys car. And knowing you two, doors will open in three, two, one....”

Doors opened this time slowly and calmly to reveal Kenny and Michael in them. Ehhh....they sometimes were so predictable. I made my way to living room where everyone sat down and Ro took over speaking: „He just over understood one situation. Also how the hell he knew your number?”

„You left your planner in the car.”said Sean. Rory facepalmed himself. Usually he didn’t let go of that book but everything in past weeks had been mess as I now knew.

„Also he is taken.”I pipped in and everyone shockingly looked at me.

„Why the hell then he even would call us?”

„As I assume, he was drunk. Oh, that reminded me of something. I have to meet Mary in pub. So you all can go and get Rorys car, and say to Bryan what you want. I’m out of here.”

Got my bag and shoes on, and out of the doors before they could follow me. This time I walked to the pub. Many thoughts were again going in my head. I came here to get away from them, but thats no use at all. Still the warmness of the sun was the best thing that could have happened to me today. Suns rays lightly caressing my skin, I would love to just soak in this warmth of hers.

Opened the doors of pub to be greeted by smiling Kevin who seemed more happy than the last time I saw him. Pub was empty because it was too early for it to be in full swing. I could smell the beer that fllowed over the edges just few hours ago.

„Good Morning, Kevin! I’m here to meet Mary.”

„Hey! Yeah, she is waiting you in kitchen. Let me show you the way.”he said and started to show me the way to the kitchen. We walked in place where everything was from steell and shined. It wasn’t usual kitchen in your home where nice feeling washed over you, but maybe it was when it worked in full swing.

„She is there around corner. I have to go back to main room.”

„Yeah, of course, Kevin. I can’t keep you away from the work. I will find my way around here.”I told him, doors again swinged open and close. I started to walk, my hearing caught the noise of sobbing. That made me start walking quicker. I was at my destination, kneeled down by Mary.

„Mary, what happened? Why are you crying?”I softly spoke not to scare here. She was in bad state already. She stopped sobbing but still her hands were over her face not to show.

„I can’t....”

„What you can’t?”I asked but she even didn’t move a bit like I didn’t even say anything. „You can’t speak here.” She approvingly shaked her head.

„Let’s get you out of here for few hours!”

„I have to be here and cook for clients.”

„OK! I can deal with that, too!” I said and clone of Mary stood in front of us, ready to do what is told to it. I was getting hang of my powers. One of the good things I learned here. „Now we really can get out of here. It seems like your skin haven’t seen the sun for ages.”

„You don’t look better than me.”

„Nah, I could stay in sun for days and don’t get tan at all, only nasty sunburns.”

„Yeah, same here.”

At least that made her smile. I was still new to this teritory so Mary lead the way. She took us to town square that was more like little forest in the middle of the city. It was the heart of nature of this city.

„It’s really beautiful and peaceful here. Now can you tell me what made you cry, sweety?”I said, sitting down on the grass. She sat down in front of me. Her eyes not red anymore from crying.

„My mom and dad threw me out of our house.”

„What.....Why?”

„Because I told her that I won’t give up my powers. I can use them for good and they always have been part of me.” I felt releaved that Mary made this choice, but her moms reaction for me was shock. „They didn’t want a freak for a daughter, so dad shoved me out of the house. I don’t have anywhere to go.”

„Hey, hey! Listen to me! You are no freak, so isn’t Nicole or any other person who have these kind of special powers. We are special, sweety, remember that and keep it in your heart. So you are going to take on my offer of magic lessons? Does Kevin know about this situation?”

„Yeah, I will. No, he doesn’t and you can’t tell him. He is happy and I will let him be like that, even if that means losing him like I lost everyone else.”

„You won’t lose him.”I said and just smiled at her. Partly feeling soulmates is good use, sometimes. „And you can stay in my house. I have one spare room ready to be filled with things. If you want of course?”

„You really would let me stay in your house?”

„Yes, I will need to keep my eye on you while we are training. Everyone makes few mistakes in first time.”

                                                                                                             ******

_Again I was in our garden. This time alone trying to breath in life in this life less tree that mom wanted to cut down. I just couldn’t allow it. This tree has been here before us. We took over his place, not the other way around._

_„Vi, come in! It’s getting late and you have early morning.”my mom shouted from the window on the second floor._

_„Just few more minutes, mama!”_

_„Just few more and than I want your arse in the bed.”_

_„I promise!”_

_„You better.”_

_I closed my eyes, concentrating all my powers to the tree and just let it flow. Smell of burning wood hit my senses. I opened eyes to see the old tree trunk on fire. My eyes could have popped out of their places in shock. When fire just disappeared as quickly as it came. There was nothing left of the old tree, but there was this little tree. Old three had reborn in this one like a phoenix from ashes._

                                                                                                        *******

„We should get going back. Your clone is getting weaker. Steel isn’t best material to get powers out of it for me.”I said, getting on my feets. Mary following the suite. „I will come for you around ten.”

„That’s when my shift ends. My things are in the kitchen. Thank you again for your help.”she said and went for the run to the pub. Now I have all day free. Maybe I should finally walk around and get to know where I live. Thats great idea that I’m putting to use.


	8. Chapter Seven

Streets were full with people and kids enjoying the sunny time. Cafes putting out tables with colorfull sunshades for people who wanted to hide away from the sunrays. It made the streets look more exciting, bursting with colours, but for me nothing can be better than green colour of grass and leaves. I have the right place for me to stay. Everything was at harmony here. All small shops on the streets tried to make people come in. My eyes caught old lady, with fully grey hair and fragile looking body, trying to get in basket full with daissies. 

I rushed to her side and said: „Please, let me help you.” She gave me the basket even not saying a word. It was really heavy even for me. I could see that flowers were slowly dying in basket so I let my powers go through them. The old lady opened doors of the little place. Little bell rang announcing that we came in. 

„Put it down here! It’s the most cold place in the shop.”she said with her thick Irish accent, showing me the place to put them. Finally finding the place for dassies, I could look around the small shop of flowers. There were every kind of spring flower and summer flowers that slowly were coming to their bloom. All the smells assaulted my senses. It seemed that I found my heaven stuffed in such small place. 

I let my fingertips slip over the rose petals. Their structure were like the best satin to me. I always have had the soft spot for Roses. All this magnificent flowers made me forget about the old lady, so I jumped up when she started to speak: „I see that you have your way around the flowers.”

„Yeah, you could say so. I have two green thumbs. I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Vicky, live here just few days.” I said and stretched out my hand. She shook my hand in soft handshake, not the one I was used to.

„Hello! I’m May, the owner of this lovely flower shop, but I’m becoming too old for all of this. I should be thinking about selling it.”she told me. I could hear sadness in her voice. This shop seems to be her work of lifetime. You just could feel how much love have been put in every corner of this place.

„Hmmm.....I was looking for part time job.”I said and little hope shined in Mays grey, green eyes, you could see even smile ghosting over her lips. „I could come and help you with all heavy things and other tasks. You still would have your shop and I would have a job, deal?”

„I have seen you around flowers only minutes, but I can say no one ever have looked at them with such adoration as you. You have yourself deal.”

This time the handshake was stronger to seal the deal. Now smile on Mays face was full grin. I smiled back that I had this great idea of going to look around the city.  
„Now go get the rest of flowers out of the sun, while I call my lawyer to make your contract.” 

„Yes, mam’!”I said, already partly out of the doors. Get to work with all the want in me. One by one all the heavy baskets and boxes were put in the shop. Flowers slowly got back to their normal state but I couldn’t not help them out little bit. There was water bottle for me on the table. I drank it out in one swing. I even didn’t realise I was that thirsty. 

„It’s all for today! Just leave your phone number and you are free for today.”said May, coming out of her cabinet at the back of the shop. Quickly wrote my number on the sheet on paper, saying my byes I was out of the door. It shocked me that it was so dark already. Looked at the watch to see its already half past nine, and I haven’t eaten anything normal, except breakfasts. 

Made my way back to pub, but this time I went in through the workers exit. It was weekend so pub was stuffed with people, so I didn’t want to sit there. Mary was so into cooking that even didn’t see me coming in, but I knew that she knows that I’m here. The connection between our kind is quite good thing. The same connection is between medallion soulmates.

„When you are finished with that, can you make me something quick? I haven’t eaten whole day because even my breakfasts were troubled.”I told her sitting down on the only chair in this room.

„Just for you, and because you look tired and in need of some food.”she said, not even turning around. I forgot that Mary felt other people states of being. That work in sun took its toll on me.

„Thanks, sweety! You’re the best.”

„Oh, wait, till you get food and I will tell you what we will need to get through.”

These words didn’t register to my brains. I just closed eyes for few minutes till the clater of the dish and fork made me open them. Food smelled delicious. It was simple pasta with meatballs, but carbs was what I needed right now.

„Do you know where are your few friends?”

„No, I left them quickly before they could assume something else.”I said with raised eyebrow at her. „Please God, don’t say that they are here.”

„Yep, drinking like there is no tomorrow with Bryan.”

„Which ones?”

„The tattoed one, I think you called him Sean and the Nicoles twin, Rory.”

„Oh God, this is a trouble. Never have I ever get them out of pub alone.”I told her and pushed away empty plate.

„It always first time for everything.” she said and laughed at my disgrauht look on face. Only if she knew how hard it is to get those two out of pub. „My shift finishes after five minutes. I’m gonna calm them down and get out of the pub.”

„It seems that isn’t your first time.”

„Vicky, I work in the pub. Calming side of these powers was the first I got hang off. Also here is keys of Rorys and Seans car.”

„How?”

„It’s our pub policy that Kevin invented. If you drink too much, you give keys to Shane who puts them in safe till you come back next day and get your car, or your sober friend comes and drives you home.”

„It’s great idea.”

I took the keys out of Marys hand. Took her bags and made my way to Rorys car because he would never forgive me leaving his baby next to pub. When I came back in kitchen, both Rory and Sean were sitting on floor there, half asleep. They will have killer headaches tomorrow, but that will be their own fault.

„Does Bryan have someone to take him home?”

„Yes, Kevin always takes him home. Sometimes I’m scared about the big guy, those fights with his girlfriend makes him come here more frequantly.”Mary said, helping Rory up. I took Sean. Slowly we made our way to the car and put them in the back of the car. Drive to the house again was quite but guys were slowly coming to their senses.

„Vi, that Bryan guy is awesome. You should have seen his garage. Even my one looks pale compared to that one.” Sean slurred out. 

„I will come around next time, Sean, but now go back to sleep.”

„Ok, but I should say that you tottaly should go on date with him. Fuck his blonde bimbo, you are way better than her. He said that himself.” he countinued his speech that made me grip the steering wheel and concentrate on the road. Sean always was the talker and still is when gets drunk. Rory gets the sad puppy look on his face that noone can resist. That’s why they are double trouble when they are drunk, but good for me Rory was still sound asleep, and even didn’t think about waking up.

„If I can say something then you are way better than Olivia. Maybe you could bring back the old Bryan.”Mary whispered quitley afraid of my reaction. I could only imagine how many weaves of anger she got from me. I couldn’t answer her because I don’t do relationships and he still was with this Olivia, and we talked only once, but I calmed down for her.

„Home, sweet home!”I said, driving in driveway. Now I could use my powers fully. Snapped my fingers and boys were in their rooms, safe and sound. 

„Your things are still in trunk.” I said to Mary before getting out. She took them out and now we made our way in the dark house. I made up little ball of light that guided us up the stairs to the spare rooms doors. 

„Thank you again about this.”

„You’re Welcome! You better get some sleep because when those two wakes up that will be start of one hell of groaning and moaning.”

She made her way in the room and I made way back down already making my special elixir for hangover. It needs to brew few hours. Taste isn’t the best but the effect is felt in few minutes. Now was my time to fall down and sleep to be fully ready for tomorrow.


	9. Chapter Eight

Groaning from the second floor filled the house. That made me and Mary giggle like little girls. Today Mary had the night shift so she even cooked breakfast for all of us, and she had time for the first lesson.

„Hey, guys, get down and drink your medicine. I don’t need to look at your sore looks all morning. Also Mary made you breakfasts.”I shouted as loud as I could. Rory was the first to make his way downstairs, only in his boxers.

„Gee, Ro, you could put on some decent clothes. We have guests you know.”I said louder than intended. He winced and grabed the cup with hungover medicine.

„Everytime I hope it will taste better, but still it taste like shit.”he said, not even registering that I said something about guest. He finally looked up to see blushing Mary by my side. „Hey, Mary, I didn’t see you here.”

„And I hope everytime that you won’t get so drunk. Hell yeah, it’s medicine. It isn’t meant to taste good. She made you some pancakes and is here for her first lesson of magic. You have to take Sean to pub to get his car because I was so nice and not leave your baby at the pub.”I said, putting car key on table. „Sean, you better be wearing some clothes at all because I don’t need anyone fainting on my first few days here.”

Low chuckle came from upstairs but I pushed Mary out of the doors before anything extreme could happen. Mary just laughed it off and said: „You’re like their mom.”

„Even don’t start on it. It is full time job when they are in this state. Are you ready?”

„Yeah!”she whispered. Even in it I could feel her nervousness.

„No, need to be nervous. Today we will try to find your harmony point because you running wild with every emotion projecting on person isn’t the best.”I told her, taking her deeper in garden. We sat down on the grass just behind the big oak, so noone would disturb us but for better protection I made walls around us. Tried to get through to Mary again, but the shield protecting her was up again. I could say that light bulb just started to shine over my head when I got with what she connects.

Closed my eyes, asking nature to give me wand of metal for this training session. Opening them I could see the wand already in Marys hands. Tried again to get to her and finally I reached my goal.

„You connect with any kind of metal. Thats why you are so comfortable in kitchen.”

„Can I ask you with what Nicole connects?”Mary asked, looking at the shiny metalic wand in her hands.

„We still really don’t know, but she put or bets that she connects with fire. It is not like he set whole sea on fire. And you have seen her, nothing else could hold so much power in her. Our friend Stephanie was connected with air, I’m with nature in whole. Thats why I’m guardian of medallions. You’re more calmer thats why metal was closest to you.”I told her, but even I didn’t know why it choose us the way it did. We just needed to live with it and learn how to control it. „Now lets get back to your lesson. Close your eyes and let the power of wand go through you.”

I could see some sparks flying from where she was holding it. Mary needed to connect with her element or material then she will reach the inner harmony. It wasn’t as bad as with Nicole.

                                                                                                                 ******

_I was first to connect with nature and find the inner balance or harmony. Call it as you like it, but I finally felt that I could go out of house not making roots of trees crush some cars on my way. Next one was Steph who easily connected with air and plus the spirit world. Still she was strugling with the need to protect spirits and even see them, but I would help her as much as I can._

_We were sitting by camp fire in our usual place by the water line. Nicole was so pissed that she can’t find her thing. We tried to assure her that she will find it._

_„Girls, can you stop with your pitty looks? It’s strarting to annoy me.”_

_„Sorry,Nikky. We wanted.......”_

_„Don’t even say it, Steph!”shouted Nicole and whole coast line in one moment was on fire. The fire wall was like few metres high. That made Stephanie start to scream and it disappeard as quick as appeared._

_„I think I can say that you just connected with your thing. So how are you feeling now, Nicole?”_

_„Better and so much calmer. Good thing that boys were getting food. I think they would be afraid of me after this.”_

_„Is that such bad thing?”asked Steph, smiling at our blonde friend who just found her balance in this world._

_„Oh, not such bad thing, if I start to think about it.”she said, starting our maniacal fit of laughters till the boys came back._

                                                                                                                *******

I heard nature saying that she connected with it and so I started to say: „Open your eyes and let go of the wand.” Mary looked straight in my eyes, letting wand roll out of her hands. It just disappeared in where it came from.

„Now let’s see if I can feel you.”I said and I still felt her. „Please, say to yourself to put up the shield.” I tried again but the shield was in place not letting me in.

„Your calmness and training before will give you easier start. Let’s finish on this today! You still need your energy for the night shift.”

Our phones buzzed at the same time and we just laughed at it. What a perfect timing these people have? I put down the walls that were around the oak. My text was from May , the owner of the flower shop. It said that I had the contract to sign.

„Thank you for the lesson! I feel so much better. I should run because Kevin is in panic, our third chef is ill and it’s Saturday.”

„Oh, that means one of hell packed place. I will take you there. I have the workers contract to sign.”

„You didn’t say you have job around here?” she asked me while we walked to my car. Boys already had left and seemed they won’t coming back.

„Yes, I now will be working in flower shop, on half time. I’m excited that I found job that makes me happy.”

„Oh, you already on the good side of Mrs. May. It has been hard year for her with her husband passing away. I think you will bring back the shop its old glory.”

„What’s with you assuming that I will bring people old selfs or places old glory back,Mary?”

„I don’t know! I just feel that you will and I’m the one good at emotions here.”

„Well played there.”I said, getting in car with big smile on my face. I would love every day to be just like this. No rush, no stress and no problems. We all deserved a little bit of peace after last years happenings. I knew that all of this were hanging over my neck like guillotine, ready to snap of my head. I just could hold them at bay for few hours or days.


	10. Chapter Nine

Me and Mary were walking from our works. Because you know that healthy person needed to take more than thousand steps a day. She was learning how to control her powers quickly as I already predicted. We were one week away from medallion ritual and still no news from Stephanie.

There were two cars in my drive way. I recognised Nicoles, but other one was stranger to me. It was black, sleak Porche and nobody I knew could afford car like that or didn’t want to. It was too flashy and would get everyones attention. Then I saw girl getting out of it and looking straight at me. It was Stephanie. She finally was here. Happiness was over flowing my body, started running. Only faintly hearing Mary shouting behind my back.

Just one metre away from her my hand got strongly grabbed. I tried to get free to get to Steph. I just needed to hug her, after all those years it was the closest I got to her.

„Vi, that’s not her. Don’t let your emotions rule you and just let your powers tell you.”Mary whispered in my ear and let go of my arm. Did what she told me because she could never lie to me. Let my powers take over, but they didn’t feel Steph here at all. It was like in front of me was her clone or body without the spirit, the essence of her being.

„Well, well, Virgin Mary learning new tricks. I knew you will find your way to her.” she spat on me, her icy blue eyes carrying the flicker of hate, despise and pure evil. Usually it was full with warmness, love and affection. „You will be my biggest trouble, but you see you can’t win me because I have your precious Stephanie. It was so easy to make Adrien tell her to give up her powers.”

She tried to come closer but she run in to the wall. Mary had put her shield over us. That did make Stephanies body to sniff over the shield like a snake seeking for her prey. Only she was looking for weak point in the shield, but there was none. So that made her hiss in anger.

„You, stupid little girls, you think you can over power me. No, I will get all your powers like I said to you Vicky. I will get to you when you are your weakest. Also you miss big part of your team.”

„What part? Of course, except Stephanie.” said Mary who was holding me upwards. I really felt so weak right now that I even couldn’t say a word.

„Oh right, you don’t know. Maybe I will give you the head start because I ‘m so close to finish.”she said and came as close to us as she could, staring right in my eyes. „You see Vicky is the strongest of you all, but still she needs for other witches to be around her to be fully at balance with nature. She had air, but lost it.”

„What is happening here, Vicky?” asked Nicole, that had rushed out of house. She was now standing by Marys side in protection of shield. That made me feel a little bit better. At least I couldn’t lose her like I did with Steph.

„And here comes fire.”said the clone with smirk on her face.

„Stephanie?”

„Oh no, I’m not your beloved Stephanie. I’m your nightmare. I have to say thank you to you for pushing her away when she gave me her powers. I quite like this body. So let’s continue my story. So now she got you Mary and you are metal. But what is missing?”

„Water!”I whispered out, but they all could hear me.

„Ding, ding! And we have a winner. Yes, the matery that gives life to earth, but no one ever had found person with those powers. Those from up above us made water the hardest to find and second in row is earth, but I will find that one, too. They all somehow end circling around earth always, but not this time because Vicky here push all of the right ones away.”

„Another reason not to have more friend than I already have.”I told her finally finding my strenght and voice. I couldn’t let her bring me down. I had fought against worse things than she tried to make herself.

„Of course, of course, sweety. Keep on telling yourself that, but you still will have them circling around you. When they do get close to you, you are going down with them. I will make it as pleasurable as possible. For me, of course.”she said and with laugh got into the car and drove away. All the tension running out of us.

„Everyone is alright?” asked Nicole. We all shook our heads in approvement that we are okay, but I didn’t feel like it. I let down so many people by leaving. I know that wasn’t my fault, but I felt like it was. Quickly made my way in garden, hearing Mary shouting after me.

„Let her be, Mary! She will come back soon and she is safe here.” said Nicole and I knew she tugged Mary in the house. Yeah, in times like these I just wanted to be alone. Once Stephanie did the same for me.

                                                                                                                      ********

_„You can’t leave us, Vi! You keep us together.”said Nicole who was cramped in my side like her life depended on it. It made me feel trapped and so much more guilty._

_„I know, Nikky, but my mom wants to get out of here as fast as she can. I even myself don’t know the reason why. She just needs change of surroundings. Thats what she says the most.”_

_„But you could stay with our family. I know mom would love to let you stay with us.”_

_„I know, sweety, but I can’t let my mom go alone. Family sticks together and I know that you are my family too, but she is my mama. I just can’t let her go alone.”I tried to explain it to her, but that only made her grab me more tightly. I think no more oxygen was coming in my lungs._

_„Nikky, let’s go and leave Vicky alone for little bit. She will come to us when she is ready. Also she won’t run away from her own garden.”said Stephanie who was quite rest of the time. Nicole let go of me and I took deep breath to fill my lungs. Stephanie just squeezed my should to reassure me that it will be okay._

                                                                                                                    ********

Now I could still feel the same hand on my shoulder. I’m going crazy, but my inner world told me that I’m not alone in the garden. I sat down by the oak lean on it with my back.

This time I felt something sitting by my side. I could feel shoulder brushing against mine. Ok, I’m tottaly nuts. Looked at the place. No one was there only evening darkness and shadows of tree branches.

„You’re not nuts, Vi!” came voice from inside my head. That was Stephanies voice. „Yeah, it’s me Vicky. Spirits made me one of them while I can’t be back in my body. You know that they are not as bad as I thought.”

„And what I told you all the time?”I said and smiled little bit. She still was afraid of that guarding part. Now I was happy that she finally came to terms with it. „I missed you, Steph! Everyone else,too. I just don’t know if I can fight further, if I don’t have you by my side like always.”

„Of course, you will. You are the damn warrior Queen, darling. Also I have plan how to bring myself back to you crazy lot. I missed you, too. You’re one sappy company without me.”

I could feel hope taking over my body. I knew that getting dark spirit out of witch was hard, but out of ex-witch who herself gave up her powers will be double tricky, but I said: „Tell me whats your plan.”

„I can take control over my body for few minutes to get of house. Then Nicole and Mary with car will wait by my house. Mary will knock me out with her powers. They will bring me here. Everything else will be on both of us.”

„You want me to go in trance with you not only to get that dark spirit out of you, but to get your powers back too. Did I get you right?”

„Yeah!”

„I will do it. How much time we have?”

„Till the rise of sun. Air is the freshest then.”she said, giving me last hug she disappeared in the warm summer night. I got up from ground. I had the plan to make come true and friend to save.


	11. Chapter Ten

Mary and Nicole have been away already for an hour, I was starting to pace around the garden. Now in my mind there was part of fear that eat away my hope I felt in first hours of getting this plan on the road.

Arms snaked around my waist and pulled in the warm embrace. Good thing that I have called Michael to come here. He was the only one I knew will keep his mouth shut till we allow him to say anything to other boys. 

„Everything is going to be alright, Vi! You will get our girl back, I know that you are strong enough for that. Family will be back again and we will kill that evil bitch one two.”  
he said, holding me tighter against him. In next moment we got illuminated by car lights. He let me go and with quick steps went to get Steph out of the back seat. 

I could see that the dark spirit in her was strugling to wake up. Mike put her in the place I showed him. Sat down next to Stephanies body and said: „Wish me luck!” They just hopefully smiled at me. So I layed next to Steph, taking her hand in mine and closing my eyes. It took only minute for me to be inside Stephanies mind that looked a lot like labyrinth, but I still could feel her hand in mine. 

There she was in all her glory with those warm icy blue eyes, black straight hair and that nice smile still in place. Maybe she looked paler, but it could be the thing that we were illuminated by moon. 

„Let’s get moving! We don’t have all day for this.”I said and took first step in it. Stephanie followed me, not letting my hand go. Let my powers guide us trough it till we reached the crossroads. Of course, even this couldn’t be easy.

“Vi, see there is daffodils.” said excited Stephanie who got tired of these big stone walls around us that seemed to lean on us.

„Ok, then we won’t go that way.”

„Why?”

„Because daffodils are symbol of Hades, the king of underworld. We won’t go that way either.”I said looking in the darkest of the ways.”We will go with this way, because mother of deer was symbol of Artemis, Godness of of the Hunt, Forests and Hills, the Moon. As you can see the Moon so high up above us, better go with this one.”

„When did you learn so much about ancient culture?”

„I needed something to fill my free time. Also I tried to find some information about us in there, but nothing came out of it. Still as you can see its quite useful.”

We made our way in that corridor. At the end of it we could see the light ball, that made Stephanie let go of my hand and start to run to it. Something in me said to catch her before its too late because this labyrinth was too easy for know.

I caught her arm before she took another step. In that moment arrows started flying over us, but I quickly put up shield that I have learned from Mary, but it was other kind of shield because our powers in the end was diffrent. Sometimes master can be thought by their learner.

„Never ever let go of my hand till we get out of her.”I shouted at her because I was going to lose her for real in those few minutes.

„Well, well, haven’t you learned few new tricks, Vi! Even those things won’t get you till the end of this. You won’t Vicky.” said the haunting voice of dark spirit that was in Steph. No matter who she was I won’t let her get to me this time.

„We will see about that.”I said and kept on walking. Wind was blowing around us and it was getting stronger by each passing minute, but I hold Stephs hand for a dear life. Keeping on my normal way of walking. Nothing will stop me now.

We reached the end of the corridor, but there was pit full with snakes in front of us. I could feel Stephanie trembling by my side. She had never loved the snakes. Took one more look at them. There was only boas and pythons. No poisonous snakes and the pit wasn’t that big no to jump over it. That just showed how humans brain is full with things that they most fear.

„You know how when we were younger we used to jump over the puddles.”

„This isn’t puddle, Vi. It’s full with freaking snakes.”she said panic in her voice could have heard even in lowest whisper. I turned to face her and took her second hand in mine.

„Hey...Listen to me carefully. It’s your mind so take control over it and make it a simple puddle, sweety.”

She was concentrating hard on the task, with corner of my eye I saw snakes change in to the water. It was working. Slowly take first step closer to it and then we just jumped before she lost control over it again. 

„Great trick, but its not enough to get me out of her body. No, I’m here to stay. Did you think it will be so easy, Steph?”

„Don’t listen to her, sweety. Take the ball, concetrate on its power, your power and suck it all back in. She can’t stay in body that full with good spirit energy, am I right?”I said, letting go of Stephanie because this time she needed both of them free. Darkness got darker around us, only the ball was giving some light.

„Oh right, you didn’t knew that she is guard of the spirit world. Now its time for you to go back to your place and leave us alone. You can’t win us because I know how to win you. Each time you will start something bad, I will be there to stop you. I will be your nightmare.”

That was last I said when I fell back and hit the ground. Only to open my eyes to see three pairs of concerned eyes looking at me. 

„It’s so great to be back.”said Stephanie by my side. Let my powers find her. When I got the answer she is right beside me. I coud feel smile spliting my face in two. We did it. Mike helped us up from ground, pulled in bone crunching hug.

„I told you are strong enough to do it.”he said, Nicole and Mary too got in the group hug. Now we only needed to relax and get our powers back. Then tell rest of the lads that our girl is back in her normal state.


	12. Chapter Eleven

I got woken up by loud shouting and banging noises from outside. Interesting, who was making so much noise in this late hour of night. Good thing that Mary put up sleep spell for Stephanie so she could get descent sleep. Started to walk down the stairs to see Nicole running around the living room like she lost her head.

„Nikky, what is going on?”I asked her quitley, but she still jumped some feet above the ground. 

„Vi, you scared me.”

„Yeah, I can see that.You didn’t answer my question.”

„Oh, Rory is trying to get out of garden so he can kill that Adrien bastard on the other side of fence. Ok, he isn’t the only one who wants to get his hands on him.” she told me and I sighed in exhaustion. Of course, that would happen.

„Is there anything else I should know?”I asked in hope, there won’t be any other suprises, but no in chance in that when Nicole opened mouth to speak again. I just fell down in the closest chair.

„Shane, Kevin and Bryan are in this side of fence, too. They ran here to help Sean to pull in Rory. Now they can’t get out because you know that would make them run in arms of Adrien. All in all we have one big mess here.”

„I can see that, Nicole.”I snapped at her, she winced because I don’t snap at her at all. I don’t snap a lot. I have had enough for today and everything came crushing down in this moment. Got out of the chair with one snap of fingers doors flew out of their place in frame, and hit that Adrien guy right square in the face, making him fall down on the street. It wouldn’t do him any harm because he was another dark spirit.

Everyone looked at me in shock, but I really didn’t care about their reaction. Not right now, but maybe later yes. Now I just wanted to get that spirit out of my hair, so I could get my sleep. Marched through, my shocked friends and people I knew for some weeks, to get to my final destenation. Opened gates to see Adrien on his two like he just didn’t get hit by doors. Like I said before, it didn’t affect him at all.

„We finally meet, Adrien!”I said in low voice so only he would hear me. I didn’t like the threathening notes in my voice. It felt like darkness was taking over my body. „Just leave her and us alone. Like I said to your mistress she won’t get our powers because I will be there to stop her. I’m not as nice as I seem when people touch my family.”

„Oh, I’m just here to see if the poison is doing her job of poisining the most powerfull witch on this earth. It seems to be working really good.”he said and disappeard in the night. I even couldn’t remember how the poison got into me. I could feel sweat forming on my face. This was the end of me.

„Vi,Vi! Are you okay?”asked Sean who was first by my side. His breath hitched and he francticlly called: „Ro, come here! Quick.” I could hear Rorys quick steps on gravel. In that moment I remembered from where the poison came.

„King cobra....under the boas and phytnos....bite me in the neck. Evill...is in me.”I got through clenched teeth because now my body was convulsing in pain. They seemed like crashing weaves that never ended.

„We should wake up, Steph.”said Nicole who now was in panic state if I was right looking through my clouded eyes.

„No, let ...her...sleep. Take...me..to beach.”

„Oh right, she needs to be put in the sea. Weaves of it will wash the poison out of her.” said Rory who swapped me up from the ground. „Someone knows how to get closest to the beach?”

„I know the way.”said Bryan whose voice seemed the calmest of the rest. It made me hang to my good side and don’t slip in the darkness who was waiting for me. Now only I remembered that Shane and Kevin were there, too. I could only imagine how strange all of it seemed to them. There will be a lot of explaining to do when I get back.

I was put in backseat of Bryans car, Rory sat with me in there because he knew that I will soon start to struggle against this idea of getting poison out of me. We were close to sea beacause I could feel the salty smell burning my nose like it had never happened before.

„Turn the car around, I don’t need it. I will get through it myself.”told them, strugguling against hold of Ro’s arms. 

„No, Vicky, this will be the quickest way to get it out of your system. Keep on thinking about your family, the real family who didn’t push you to give up your powers.”he said, but that raged me on only.

„Yeah, right. The one who uses me to survive, to get their problems sorted and even don’t think that I need the same kind of attention. You only think about yourself and I’m just your fecking servant.”

That made his grip lighter on me, so I get out of it. Opened doors and I could feel the salty air burning my skin. I wanted to close the door but Bryan took sharp turn. I was thrown out of the car on the wet beach sand. It burned my skin even more so this time I howeled in pain that took over my body.

„You both will pay for this.”I said but big weave swallowed my body. Salty water was making my body boil like I was chicken in soup, but after the time I relaxed in it, letting it do its job. Closing my eyes and making it swallow me alive was all I could do. It was for the best. Everything went dark with this being my last thought....


	13. Chapter Twelve

My lungs were fighting for the breath so I took one, happy to see that no water get in my lungs. Felt cold, wet sand under me and weaves lazily bathed my body in sea water. The smell of air didn’t burn my nose anymore. It even had calming effect on me again. The worst was to remember what I said to Rory because I didn’t mean a word of it. Maybe if I get washed back in sea, I will forget it. 

Not a chance, I was soaked wet and trembling from cold water. Got up from sand to see little fire by the shore of sea. Only two people could made it and they were waiting for me. It was my guiding light home in the darkness.

When I was close enough for the light to illuminate me. Rory was first whose head snapped up. He was quickly by my side, putting towel around my shoulders.

„I’m so sorry, Ro! I didn’t mean anything I said in the car.”

„I know, Vicky! That was the poison talking in you. I waited for you to say something like that. Everything was planed like that.”Rory told me, but one look at Bryan told me that nothing of this was planed and it was only luck on our side. Still he didn’t say a word. Why could I read him so well? This question will need to wait in the line after other more important questions.

„Lets get you home! You need dry clothes and some sleep, maybe some tea to be safe that there is no toxins in your body. For the first time Stephanie was to start panicking while Nicole tried to calm her.”

„Oh my, I missed such a show.”I said in mock disappointment, making Rory smile. I again forgot that Bryan was here, but then he put out the fire on beach. 

„Now I know that you are back. I will sit in front, but you get more comfortable in the backseat. Catch some sleep maybe.”

I got in the car and layed down, closing my eyes. I think I fell asleep till the car stopped and I got man handled out of it. 

„Ro, put me down on the floor. I can walk myself.”

Someone squealed that made me open my eyes. Just to see Stephanie launching on me. I got pulled in her arms. Good thing that she was shorter than me or else we would be lying flat on my house floor.

„Oh God I thought I’m going to lose you and you didn’t let them wake me. Never do that, Vicky. You hear me, never again.”she said in that authorative mother voice. She always used it when me or any other from our gang did something stupid.

„Ok, Steph! Now could you help me get to chair. I’m little bit uneasy on my two still with weaves throwing me in the sea.”

„Of course. Maybe you want some tea? I don’t know which is best for this situation. As I’m better at breathing technique.” she said and we giggled at the inner joke between us.

„That would be lovely. As Rory wanted to make sure I didn’t have toxins in me then the best is blackberry leave tea and for rest of you to take off the stress mint with hops.” I told her and she dissappeared in the kitchen. 

I looked around the room, to see two bodies sitting on my couch. Those were Shane and Kevin. It seemed that explaining needs to be done soon or they will hate us for that we leaved them in this state.

„Mary, could you, please, come here?”I asked her and she was in the room in mere seconds. 

„I’m here. Did you need anything?”

„Yes, for you to unfreez your friends. I need to explain everything to them. As it’s my fault that they know about us now.”

„I can’t do that, Vi! They will hate me for what I did and what I am. I will lose them, but they are last family that I had from my childhood.”

„You won’t lose them, Mary. I know them as well as you. They won’t hate you, sweety. You are one of us and you can drink all of us under the table.” said Bryan who sat down next to his freezed friends.

„Also you don’t need to be here when I talk with them.”

Stephanie came in carrying our steaming tea cups or more levitating them down on the coffee table and some plate of cookies. Bryan even didn’t show a sign of suprise on his face about this little trick. There is more to that guy and everything in me wants to know what it is, but it can wait.

„Steph, can you take Mary with you to kitchen, lock both doors when you leave.” I said and Stephanie only smiled. Mary went to doors that went to kitchen and still had that sad puppy look on her face. „Mary, unfreez them.”

The hell began when the lock clicked closed. Kevins eyes francticly searched the place for escape while Shane only scarley looked at me. Kevin tried all the doors and even windows, but nothing even made a move under his brutal force.

„Now when you have tried everything, Kevin. You just could sit down by Shane while I explain everything to you and enjoy the tea.”I said calmly, but that made nothing for better. Maybe even worse. He tried to throw my grandmas old clock through window, but it bounced back in place on the table. Bryan stood up and got his friend to sit down.   
Now there was awkward silence in the room while I casually sipped my tea.

„Please, drink your tea before it gets cold. It will sooth your nerves.”

„No way I’m drinking anything that you have brewed. You will turn us in frogs and then use for your voodoo.”Kevin spat out, but I even didn’t react to his words.

„Oh, turning people in frogs are so kindergarten level. I could do that with one snap of my fingers, but I’m in no need for sacrifaces. I’m in balance with nature. So you drink your tea and listen to me, blondie.” 

Shane already was sipping from his teacup so Kevin followed the suite. I could see that they were finally relaxing and I could get to telling full story to them.

„So me, Nicole, Stephanie and your Mary are witches, but we are good kind of them. Trying to keep nature in balance and not turning people in frogs or doing any other harm. There is dark witches and spirits for us. Also I’m guard of soulmate medallions. Stephanie is guard of spirit world, but she was bullied in giving up her powers, but now she is back. In the journey of saving her I got bitten by King Cobra, that infected me with evil. That made me throw out the doors of my house. Now I’m clean, too.”

„What are Marys powers?”asked Kevin, looking straight in his cup. I lightly smiled looking at his conserned face. Something was brooming under surface of this man.

„She can control people emotions and knock them out or freez them. It’s great that you made everything in kitchen from steel. It keeps her in balance.”

„I even didn’t knew she had them all these years. What else she lied to me about?”

„She didn’t lie to you. Powers start to make their appearence diffrently to each person. She tried to keep you safe from all of this. As you heard one of dark witches wants to take our powers to be the Queen of the whole world. Now all of you three are under attack.”

„Great.”shouted out Kevin, sprining up from couch, but Shane made him sat back down with one look. Bryan didn’t take his eyes off me.

„For at least this week you are safe and I know that you all are turning 21 soon. So it’s your time to get your soulmate medallions as I feel you all are meant for someone with magical powers. They will keep you safe from dark spirits.”

„Have you finished telling us this fairytale?”

„Yes, Kevin, I have. It’s no fairytale and even don’t think about hurting Mary. Now you can try all the doors again.”I said, he was up and out of room so quick that I couldn’t even blink. That one had real temper even Nicole was calmer. 

„Thank you for the tea, Vi, but me and Bryan should go and get him before he does something stupid.”

„You’re welcome, Shane! My house door is always open for the ones with pure souls and best intentions. Also Mary lives her now, because her parents threw her out of their house.”I said last part in whisper because there was too many pairs of ears in here right now. That shocked him, but then house shooked from roar of anger. I got up from chair, taking blanket with me I didn’t realise I had drapped over my shoulders or that I had clean clothes on me. Stephanie was enjoying her powers back.

Mary was sitting on gravel while Kevin looked at her with wide eyes. I could see blood on her hands from the fall. I could feel that Mary didn’t control her powers again. This had hit her out of balance. Everything we worked for so long was ruined from person that meant the most to her. I knew this feeling well. I was the same when I came back. 

„Mary, please, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to.”said Kevin, trying to come closer to her, but she moved away from him. Her skin ripping on the little sharp stones under her hands.

„You called me a monster, but you are no better than me.”she spat out, but I could feel that it was hurting for her to say that. He still tried to get to her up from ground. „Just leave me alone, Kevin. Just go and have fun with your girlfriend who you already love with all your heart. Just leave little old me alone and never come back. I will be out of your hair.”

I took that as my cue to step in, two other boys followed me and I said: „I think it’s time for you all to go home. Like you said Shane you need to look after him not to make any other mistakes.”

I put little bag inside of Bryans hand. He looked in my eyes and read for who they were meant, confirming it with quick nod. Not only I read him like a book, but he did the same with me. Crouched down by Mary, helping her up from ground.

„Come, lets get those cuts cleaned. No need to get infection in them.”I said while she sobbed in my shoulder. „I know, sweety, it hurts, but you will get over it. Shane and Bryan will put his brains in the right place. That’s for sure. If not then he isn’t worth your while.” I was lying to her. It wasn’t that easy. He was her soulmate, at least that’s what my inner voice is saying.

One moment everything was okay and next everything was mess again. I just knew that it could go worse from here, but what could be worse then sobbing girl with broken heart that controls emotions. Life always proved me wrong. Then lets see what she has in store this time....


	14. Chapter Thirteen

It was the day of the ritual. Mary found balance again, but she hasn’t left the room for days. That scared me little bit, but Stephanie and Nicole assured me she was just going through broken heart period. They were better in this than me. 

From what I heard from Shane who came by to spend some time with Nicole, Kevin wasn’t in better state then Mary. When I went past pub it seemed closed, that would explain why Shane could spend so much time with Nikky. Olivia and other blonde who was hitting Mary when we first met her had disappeared the same day as Adien came by.   
There has been a lot of dark spirits around here, but they flew the scene. Shane and Nicole were getting closer as she stayed in my house for the rest of the week. Stephanie and Rory stayed too, but they were like shadows moving around the house. They again find each other so they spend as much time with other as possible. I could smile only at those two couples who found each other, but my heartache for Mary was stronger.

„Vi, we have to get ready. Ro, Shane and Bryan will take care of all the things outside for us. Also someone needs to get Mary out of her room.”said Nicole, breaking me out of my thoughts. She was right in front of with two dresses, green one for me and the grey for Mary. Oh, right I had to dress up for that, but first things first. 

Walked up the stairs to see Marys room doors a jar for the first time in days. I walked in it to see her laying on the bed facing the wall. It really hit her quite hard, but something in me said that she was feeling for the two of them. She already had connection with that stuborn mull before all of this happened. That happens when you know this person all your life and their always there by your side. You just forget how to live without them. 

„Hey, sweety! I brought you your dress.” I said sitting down on the bed by her side and putting reasuring hand on her shoulder. I could hear quite sobs breaking out of her chest. „Shhh....don’t cry. He is not worth your tears and escpecially making your eyes all red.”

„I know that, Vi, but my heart says he is.”she whispered out because if she talked louder her voice would break, and it will open flood gates for new rivers of tears. „I have to say thank you to all of you for not barging in making me tell everything.”

„We know when to leave the person alone. When you want to tell me everything, I’m here to listen, but you also can go to Steph or Nikky. You know that I get love as much as cat a book.”

That made her laugh, so that was start of putting her back on track. She got in sitting position on bed now weakly smiling at me. 

„Now get dressed in your new dress and than I will make you a crown. Just stop by my doors in like ten minutes. You will be one hell beautiful witch and we will find someone who will apprecirate who you are or he will lose his pink glasses.”I said, leaving the dress by her on bed. 

I went into my room to look at my dress fully. It was juicy shade of green and if you walked quickly with it on, it sounded like leaves in the wind. Dress was like perfect for me, Stephanie was out done herself with this one. Discarded my usual clothes and put it on. It perfecly fit me like second skin, but at the same time it was easy to move in it. Hair like usually was in wild curls around my shoulders. Now all that was left was crown. 

I went with my common choice in summer ritual of soulmate medalloins. Some daisies, myosotis or forget-me-nots, oak leaves to keep balance with dress and of course, I wouldn’t be me, without roses in it. This time I went with cream coloured ones as they more went with colour palet in the crown. There was light knock on the doors.

„Come in, Mary.”I said. Doors opened to reveal three girls standing in the doors. They all looked beautiful in their dresses. Nicole in her fire red that at the bottom got black even. Stephanies white one that looked light like air on her. Mary in her metalic grey one that looked quite heavy but at the same time majestic on her. 

„All in time for crowns?”I asked and they nooded with smiles on their faces. I smiled back at them and started with Nikkys crown. I made it from burned braches that still have partly their own colour covered in polish so it shined. In the end it was more like little sculptured diadem. 

Next one was Steph. I made her one from new spring branches that had little new leaves, also blowed air in it so the leaves would move all the time. It was cute like its owner. Now Mary, last for the best. I made it from thin wire of steel. In the end it looked like spider web, that is close to the emotions that is web of itself.

„Now we are ready girls. Lets get over with this.” I said and we walked out of my room in perfect line. Me being the first, Stephanie after me, then Mary and last was Nicole. We already were holding our element in our hands to put in front of the old oak that now held chest of medallions.

Boys were standing far away from oak, but close enough for medallions to find them, not like they won’t fly around whole Earth to find their right person. Sometimes you could see some medallions returning back in chest after months being away. Most of them returned back this year and year of big battle. Each returned medallion made me sad. I hopefully looked at Shane, but he shook his head and sadly looked at the ground. At least he tried to get Kevin to come. Still his energy or their connection was strong enough for his mendallion to find him, at least I hoped so.

We went to oak and each put our element down in the grass, and sat down in half circle to see our elements mending together, going in the tree and making it glow in all the colours that are imaginable. That was always the best part in the summer because it has so many colours in the nature. We even don’t realise it because we are in rush always.   
Then the medallions slowly started to fly out of the old oak trunk. Of course, not only for us, but around the world for the ones who are meant to find their soulmates and is turning 21 soon. They stopped right in front of our eyes and broke in two perfect halfs. One went around our necks, the other half around our wrist till we find our soulmate. 

The old oak went to its normal state and I said: „That would be it, till autumn.” When right by me I heard loudest shout of pain in my life. I looked to the side to see Mary lying on the grass grabing her stomach. Boys rushed to our aid. I crawled to her not caring about what will happen with the damn dress, tried to take her arms of the stomach. Only to hear her whine in pain more. I heard everyone gaps in shock and I did the same seeing my hands covered in blood, in Marys blood....  
 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

„What happened, Vi?”asked Nicole who was right by my side. I didn’t answer to her because I was concentrating on ripping the bottom of my dress off. I put it on the bleeding place with pressure to stop the bleeding.

„Why she is bleeding?”asked Shane who was in panic seeing his friend on the ground in pain. I just couldn’t answer them because I had to get what is happening myself. This voice buzzing around me didn’t help me at all. I saw her medallion around neck had both parts, second one was sun to her moon. She already was connected with her soulmate. Then strong smell of alchol and gas hit me like train wreck, making me scrunch my nose in disgust. 

„Everyone shut their mouths and listen to me carefully.”I said and buzzing stopped. That was start. I had to take the calmest person in this lot. My eyes fell on Bryan who like usually stayed in the back. „Me and Bryan here will move ourselves to place I think her soulmate is. Steph and Nicole get my first aid kit and drive to pub.”

Bryan crouched down by Mary on the other side, putting more pressure on the open wound. Cloth already had taken brown colour. There was no memory of the juicy green. His medallion half swayed in front of my eyes, I caught the look something like weave, but he put it under his shirt so I would concentrate on the Mary. Maybe I was just seeing things because of all the shock in the past week.

„Mother Nature take us to the one who is in pain. Mother Nature take us to the one and only to your daughter.”I said and mere seconds we were in pubs kitchen. The smell of gas was even worse here. Bryan was quick on his two to shut off the gas stove and open the doors.

„Go get Kevin, he is somewhere in the main room, close to alchol stends.” I said putting Mary on the steel table there in kitchen. I need to stabilize both of them. Thats why I needed him there. Their connection was the strongest I have felt in years. Stupid blondie and his ways of standing his ground no matter what. Bryan walked in kitchen with limp Kevins body in his arms. 

„Put him next to her.”I told him. I put their hands in one another. That will do for now till my friends will bring first aid kit. He looked questioningly at me, but I answered: „I will answer all your questions, but first we need to get those through it.”

With that Nicole went into the kitchen like storm, giving me my kit. I opened it to take out the medical alchol to clean out the wound.

„Nancy...used me...to rob the pub.”shuttered out Kevin with clenched teeth.

„Shh, Kev. Don’t talk because it will take last of your energy.”I said while trying lightly to clean out the wound from dried blood. There also were few pieces of glass that I took out with tweezers. Kevin even didn’t twich in pain because he was out cold. Again cleaned it out and know was the worst for me, stiching it together. Stephanie saw my discomfort and took over. I didn’t stand with no job. I made the compress from white mushrooms and milk to put on his now stiched up wound.As always Stephanie had done good job at it. There was no scars after her stiching up, I could talk from experience.

I carefully put compress on his wound, casting my look at Mary who finally got colour back in her cheeks. Took of the cloth that was now back in juicy green colour. Like Mary sucked her own blood back in again. To see this kind of thing to happen by your own eyes are even more unbelievable. 

„You two stay here with boys. Clean this mess as good as you can, sweeties. I know it has been long time since we had to do something like this, but with heavy heart I have to say that it won’t be the last in this full circle of seasons. Nicole try lightly explain everything to Shane. He seems close to nervous breakdown. We four will get back to house. They will be more comfortable there.”

„I will try to be gentle with him as I can. We will be by your side through all of it. Right, Steph?”

„Yeah, Vicky! We will get rid of that dark witch bitch together like family we are.”she said lightly smiling. Stephanie always could lighten up things even when they are heavily dark. They left me and Bryan with two bodies lying on the kitchen table. He was holding Kevins other hand while I did the same only with Mary.

„Bring us to the safest place of ours, bring us home where always the flowers bloom inside old oak tree.”

My spell brought us to the Marys room in my house. Both of them layed side by side still with connected hands in the bed. I went and covered them with warm blanket. Left the doors open of her room. To my own suprise there were two lounge chairs in front of the doors. Yes, I should keep an eye on both of them. Fell in the closest chair and just tucked myself in little ball. Someone drapped the blanket over my shoulders.

„Have they always been like that?”I asked when I knew that he should ask the questions not me. He sat himself and took look of his friends in the room. I could see little smile playing in the corners of his lips.

„Yes, from the first time they met. Always there for each other no matter what, but then I should say they grew up out of it. Still there was this unseen connection like they both felt when other is sad. I just couldn’t get it sometimes. Does it always happen like that when soulmates connect?”

„Each witch is diffrent so the way they connect with their soulmates are diffrent, too. No, like you said they had deep connection even before this ritual. Thats why their sides of medallion connected not even them being in each others presence. It’s really rare thing, but Mary can control emotions so it’s only normal.”  
„Why she bleeded out in front of us?”

„First twenty – four hours of connection soulmates feel really well each other like you saw if someone gets a scratch the other one does,too. After that you just can feel how other feels or what’s happening with them. It’s like alarm system, sort of.”I tried to explain to him as easy as I could. „Thats why I wanted Shane to get him here. I just felt that connection between them that I even could see it. I’m not guarding those medallions for nothing.”

„Why did the Stephanie and Rory didn’t connect, even Shane and Nicole?”

„Because they haven’t reached their connecting moment. When it will happen we will now it with fireworks in the air for Nicole.”I said and we both laughed little bit at it. „I have heard from older witches that the strongest connection is when your are on the way to death. You just share your life essence with other person thats meant for you.”

„What is the downfall of being guard of them?”he asked. This question always hit me the hardest. It was hard to voice the bad sides of it.

„Everything has their own downfalls. I can’t feel my soulmate till our medallion parts connects. Rest of the witches can feel the pull to their ones, but I can’t. That means I can fall in love with someone, but in the end it can be not mine soulmate. That’s one of reasons why I don’t let men close to me.”

„That’s not fair to you.”

„Life is not fair at all. Also with great responsibilities,comes great trouble, too.”

Heavy silence fell over us, his medallion long forgotten in my mind. I just looked at the peacful couple sleeping in the bed. At least they got over their great trouble to find a way to each other.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

I was kneeled in front of dhalia and aster bed in back of flower shop. This garden was little smaller then mine, but I spent more time in this one than in my own. So for now my garden had mostly grass and some little bushes and apple trees. Flower bed was full with weeds so I was ripping them out so they didn’t took the needed things for the dhalias and asters. Everything was going back to normal. We all lived in well old routine, that somehow wasn’t that boring at all. What could be boring in the house full with witches? Everyday was like new day.

„Vicky, there is postman with letter for you.”said May through the window of her office that over looked the garden.

„I will be in a few.”

I got up from my kneeling position and walked in the store to see young man with letter in hands and bag over his shoulder. He looked at me and asked: „Are you Miss.Jones?”

„Yeah, thats me.”

„This letter is for you.” he said giving me the white envelope. I took off my garden gloves, taking it in my hands. I felt warm energy pulsing from it. „Also can you sign right on this dotted line?”

I signed it and he left without saying another word. This was so weird, but the weirdest thing was only in front of me. Reading in the back of the letter who has sent me it made me go in shock.

„Darling, is everything alright?”

„No, May! I just got the letter from grandma Agatha who has been dead for 21 year.”

„Oh my! Go sit in fresh air and read it. You should know what she wrote to you, sweety. It maybe is important for you.”May told me. It seemed like she knew something that I didn’t. I have lived my life like that. Someone knowing more than me. Still listened to here and went out of shop, sitting down on bench and putting gloves by my side. I ripped the envelope open to take out neatly written letter. My nostrills were filled with the smell of spring just before all of the snow have melted and air smells so fresh and pure.

Took deep breath for courage and started to read it:

_**Hello my darling granddaugther Vicky,** _

_**It is coming close to your twenty first autumn and you finally got your soulmate medallion. Thats why you got to read this letter. You of course are sitting in front of May’s flower shop, continuing to shock over all this information. You are the last of our family tree that has the powers of nature like I did. I just feel that you are keeping the chest in secure place. Guard it with all you have, as just reminder.** _

_**You are also living in that fairytale house that has the biggest garden in whole street. It was my and your grandpas Teds house. Knowing you its full with people who are dear to you. You just don’t want to be alone in that house, but at the same time you sometimes want to run away for it all. Thats because you haven’t got your second half still, but I can say he is right in front of you by now.** _

I stopped reading and looked up just to see Bryan and other three random lads looking at me from the near cafe. Bryan now was slowly making his way to me. No, it couldn’t be him. It could be any of these three other ones. Then I remebered about his soulmate necklace that he got, but maybe one of the strangers had it, too. My imagination was running wild. I had to let it flow or I will make a mess from this situation. Bryan sat by my side not saying anything at all like he always liked to do. Just to enjoy the silence. I got back to reading the letter.

_**But back to most important thing. I know you already had encountered with Gabriella. It’s the witch who wants to take away your and people around you powers. Its all because of revenge. It all started just a month before you were born. I knew that Gabriellas grandmother who was my best friend is going after me and Ted again. Yeah, her grandmother once was my friend and in love with your grandfather. We both were ready to leave this world, but your mom Jean got to know what killed her parents. Your aunt Beth tried to talk her out of it. So she went on killing rampage. When she got to Isabella and finished this rampage, she was dou to have you.** _

_**Jean gave up her powers because she knew noone who had killed using their powers can have them. So she lived normal life as long as she could pretend to have it, but Izzys daughter that didn’t have powers put everything in her powers so her daughter will have them. It came true in the form of pure evil and destruction that killed so many already bringing only bad news to our kind.** _

_**I hope that you, Nicole, Stephanie, Mary, and B...........** _

Letter just ended there. I was left more confused than I have ever been in my whole life. Even having powers was less shocking than this.

„Mrs. May, I will take Vicky home. She seems to have catched some nasty stomach bug. It’s better for her to go home and sleep it off.”Bryan said to my employer. Sleep was the last thing on my over working mind right now.

„Of course, darlin’! Take that poor soul home. It already has been hard day for her.”

Bryan helped me up from bench, guiding me to his car. He even buckled my seatbelt because I was staring at this letter, hoping that words in it will change to the others. Less scary ones, that won’t say that my mama is killer, but they still were the same.

We were in front of my house in minutes. Car engine was still running when I jumped out of it. Bryan was quick to follow me step by step. I run in living room where Nikky and Steph were watching some movie. Stood in front of the TV, giving Nicole the letter.

„Vi, what’s wrong?”asked Stephanie worry attached to her face.

„Steph, we need to talk with grandma Agatha.”me and Nikky said in unision.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

„I can’t do that, Vi.”Stephanie said with eyes looking at Bryan.

„Bryan, could you, please, leave us now. I’m okay and girls will take care of me. Thank you for that.”

„You’re Welcome! I’m always phone call away if you need anything.”he said, leaving us girls there.

„Now you can do that?”asked Nicole who wanted to understand as much as me what the hell was going on.

„Yeah, she said that she knew you will call her in this particular day.”said Stephanie. It was getting little bit cold in the room. I knew that soon our grandma Agatha will be here. There she was, looking excatly like on the last photo that was taken of her that mama showed me. Only give away that she was ghost and that I could look through her.

„Oh, what a lovely ladies you have grown into.”she said, looking at me and Nikky with affection and love in the eyes. It warmed my heart because grandmas love was taken away from us. She and her good heart was living in moms told stories.

„As I know you can’t be here for long. I will get down to buisness. How did you know all this because it happened after your death?”said Nicole who was the most eager to get this over. She saw how it affected me not in the best way.

„When nature witch find his soulmate her powers gets like hundred times stronger and she can see future of herself and her closest.”

„So then why you just did let that ex-friend of yours kill you and grandpa?”

„Because we were ready to leave this world.”she answered like it was the most simple answer in the world.

„Yeah, but our moms weren’t ready for that. As you say in letter Jean went killing spree because of this situation. Did you think about it?”

„Yes, but it was meant to be.”

„It was meant to be!”I shouted out. Not holding my temper back. „It was meant for my mama go killing everyone. Then those Isabellas family ploting how to revenge us by taking our powers. Also being close to turning me evil. Was it meant to be?”

„Yes.”

„But you could have seen us grow up and help us with our powers? We at least wouldn’t think we were freaks. Mama wouldn’t make me leave this great place to take away my powers.”

Agathas eyes shot wide open, but she looked at Nicole who had the guilty as charged look. What was happening again? What I didn’t know and they knew again?

„Look around you, sweety! You built this yourself. You’re the strongest of nature guards I have seen in years, even without soulmate. I’m always looking over all of you. I will never forget about you. You’re the most precious persons I have left on this planet Earth.”

She was right every person had to fight for their own because thats when you realise how much its worth it. I had everything I could have dreamed for and even more. Of course, except crazy, evil witch that wanted to revenge her family. Before I could open my mouth doors of living room opened and Shane came in. His eyes got so wide that I thought they soon will roll out on the floor.

„Oh, hello Shane! How is your family doing?”my grandma asked as she knew him for years, but if she lived in this house than my grandparents knew baby Shane.

„Hello! They are fine. Mom and pap giving ‘hi’ from heavens.”he said his voice dropping just above the whisper in the end of sentence. I even didn’t knew that he had lost his parents.

„Nicole, I think it’s time to tell her truth.”said grandma disappearing through wall she came in. Her job her was done and the sentence triggred some memories in my mind. I saw Nicoles mouth opening and closing, but I didn’t hear a word she was saying.

                                                                                                                     ******

_Pair of dark brown eyes, even close to the black came in my room. That was the person who wanted to take my power away from me. This time I knew name of this monster, Gabriella. With every step she took closer to me, I could feel ice creeping in my veins. It was like I didn’t fell my body at all and someone else took control over it. I could see blood covering my whole room and even me. Two bodies lying in balcony made my heart ache so painfully like I knew these people. Their blood soaking the wooden floor, making it colour in crimson._

_„Don’t struggle against it. It will make it even more painfull.”said that woman in front of me. Everything in me screamed to flee the scene, taking those two bodies with me. Again the heavy feeling in my limbs didn’t let me even take a step back. Slowly I felt my powers sliping away, I tried to catch and hold on them for the sake of everyone in this flat but it was too late._

_I thought that I will just pass out on the floor. Die in this blood filled room by the hand of revengfull person. No, that wasn’t how we die in my family. We fight till the end. So I concentrated and my wooden chest flew right in her head, knocking here out. The chest made its way in my arms and my powers rushed back in me. Coldness leaving me, too. I quickly put some things in my bag and took some money to survive for some time. I wasn’t safe here anymore. I took both bodies and jumped out it, Slowly floating down on the ground._

_„You can run but you can’t hide from me like your mom tried, but now you are soaking in her and your step-fathers blood. I will have your and all the rest of your kin powers.”screeched Gabriella but I didn’t look back because I knew I would loose precious time to get out of here._

_I didn’t get far when sadness took over me like weaves crushing your body, breaking every possible bone. I sat down and just cried over their life less bodies. Only thing that my mind said I want home. When I opened my eyes I was sitting in aunts Beths garden. Rory saw me and was by my side in few seconds._

_„Vi, what happened?”he asked, hugging me close. Not caring about blood getting on his clothes. „Vi, lets get you in house and clean you up.”_

_„No, I have to bury them.”I said again making us appear in my favourite place in this city. It was clearing in the middle of the forest. I stood up carying my mamas body while Rory carried Jasons one. We laid them down side by side, connecting their hands. Put my hand on the ground, the earth slowly swallowed them. In those places started to grow two trees. Linden for mom and oak for Jason._

_Rory again hugged me close and we were back in his moms garden. This time Nicole and Aunt Beth being there,too. With worried looks on their faces. They took me away from Ro, but I was shell of person because I lost the only people who made me feel like I was normal._

                                                                                                                            ******

Heard the cracking of the wood all around me. Opened to see in what mess was all wooden things in here. The three people on me looked afraid, but I didn’t care. I didn’t care about anything anymore. Again the emptiness in my soul took over.

„She remembered all by herself.”said Nicole with fear in her voice. She knew I was losing control over my powers. „Where is Mary, when we need her.”

„You won’t need her.”I said lowly. It even sounded like low growl in my throath. Wanted to disappear, but someone caught my hand before I could be in the next place, taking that person with me to whenever I wanted to be.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Me and this person who caught my hand in the last second were in the clearing where I burried my parents. Just looking at those two trees made a lump in my throath go up and heart clench painfully about the loss I forgot. My hand was gentley squeezed in try to say that everything gets better, but I just couldn’t believe it. Finally looked at my companion. To my shock it was Shane. I would imagined it to be one of the girls, but not him.

„So this is the place you layed them in the ground?”he asked, wanting to start conversation. I just nooded at him not ready to talk right now. I just had so many thoughts and regrets running through my head. „Not talking with me for now. Lets go there and talk with them. It really helped me, but you can just sit there.”

He lead the way to the middle of the both trees. Being so close to the oak and the linden made me feel that they were here with me in their spirits forms. Made dark pink roses pop on both graves that meant gratitude for everything they did in my life. We just sat down on the grass, listening to birds singing and wildlife just carrying on with their needs. At least my powers found their balance again and I wasn’t crushing every nature part that caused me more pain.

„You know just few months ago I was in your place. At least I have five more siblings, but I was the last, spoiled one by my mom. It is hard to get over one death, but when it strikes twice at the same time it really is the worst.”Shane told me. He was right there wasn’t anything worse than losing two people that cared about you at once. „But Vicky you have Nikky, Stephanie, Rory, Sean, Kenny and Michael. Also aunt Beth who would do the same for you as for her kids. Nicole told me that. They are your siblings because family never ends by blood. Of course, you have Mary, me, Bryan and Kevin who is in debt to you because you saved his life.”

„He is in no debt with me because it was what I needed to do.”I said to him and he softly smiled at me. He had reached his first goal, made me talk with him. „How did you cope with your loss?” 

That made him go stiff for a minute, looking straight forward. I think I over stepped the line with this question, but when I wanted to say that he can not answer this question he started to speak: „I got more quite than usual. Not smiling at all and people says that my smile is the thing that makes me uniuqe. I didn’t talk with my friends or siblings first week after funeral, but Mary got worried so they all just barged in my house. They stayed there for days and I wanted to be alone, but I knew they won’t leave me alone. That’s how they are. So in one moment I just reached the limit and let it all go....”

He paused and I wanted to stop him, but again he was faster than me and carryed on with his story: „Mary was the one in house. She just cuddled with me on couch while I told her everything. After that I felt better and ready to live on. I could say I went the hard way and you are coping with it better than me.”

„Yeah, forgetting that your parents are dead is good way to cope.”I said in sarcastic tone. He looked at me with natural look on face. Thank God there was no pity or I would just make him disappear.

„Tell me what you wanted to do the last or the best memories with them?”Shane asked, his face was lit up with hopefull smile. Maybe I will take a step forward and tell him. It can’t do no harm, right?

„They were great parents. My mama was the strongest woman I have seen ever. She raised me till I was seventeen alone. Then my mama took us away to other country. I thought I won’t ever be welcomed there because of who I was, but then Jason popped up for mama. He was so supportative for both of us. Jason really took the place of my father I never had. He helped me with not losing control over my powers, yoga instructor in free time.” 

That made Shane chuckle for little bit, but I gave him stern look. Still there was light smile on his lips that made me smile myself. The pain in my heart slowly grew weaker and the lump was gone for the better.

„The last thing we did together where arranging the trip down here to suprise all of our family and my friends, but next day I opened eyes to find myself in bloody mess... that was my parents.”I said, my voice breaking in last part of sentence. Felt two arms circling around me, pulling close in the chest while my tears were staining Shanes T-shirt. Heart contracting in huge weave of pain I was feeling in that particular moment. Closeness of Shane only little bit soothing my new found pain.

„Shhhh, Vi!”he whispered right by my ear. „What would they want you to do?”

„They....would want me...to fight.”said between pants that made my speaking impossible. It was like light bulb went on over my head. That was it. I swept away the tears, calming myself down. „I have to finish this fight one and for all because my mama started it. I want normal live for my friends and my kids.”

„Thats the Vicky we all know and love.”Shane said louder than intended, making us both jump up little bit. He left go off me. 

„You are quite good psychologist. Why are you working as bartender?”

„Kevin gave me the job because they threw me out of university, but I will start again this years autumn semester in psychology faculty.”

„Thats great for you! I wish you luck. Thank you for not being afraid of me and talking with me. I think it’s time to get back home or Nicole will think I killed you.”I said and we both smiled at each other. Nikky really is one lucky girl to have a guy like that. We stood up from grass. Blew the last air kisses to mama and papa. Shane took my hand and we closed our eyes. Before I could open them I was lying flat on floor being hugged by many people from all the sides it was possible.

Opened them to see my friends smiling at me while girls and Sean got me crushed under them. Smiled back at them with the biggest love and adoration I ever had in my heart. Like Shane told me I have all of them to be my support system and my new family, but not losing my memories about parents anymore, but could I put them to same danger.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

I was sitting in shade of big oak tree, reading a book about herbs that I found in attic. It was full with old books about herbs, flowers and other nature things. Grandmother really had big libary to educate herself. Again I had thug in my heart that she could tell me all about it herself. It was her and grandfathers choice to leave us all like that. If I was in their places I would do the same just so my family survived, but this time it went wrong.

Could hear roar of engine behind my fence. I wasn’t excpecting anyone today. Nicoles and Rorys birthday party was meant to be tomorrow. Put down book and got up from my comfortable spot just to see familiar smiling faces.

„Aunt Beth, uncle Greg, what are you doing here? I thought you are coming here tomorrow with everyone else.”I said, smiling back at them. Aunts Beths face lighted up even more in a smile. You could see small crinkles by her eyes, but there was so much youth in those sky blue eyes that both of my cousins got from their mother. Her ginger hair was cut shorter than the last time I saw them. Sometimes people thought that she was my mom, but eyes was big give away. 

Uncle Greg gave me one of his grins that Nicole loved to use on people to give good first impression. His brown eyes somehow reminded me of someone else eyes. Than it hit me. Shane had the same eye color as uncel Greg. Maybe the saying daughters seek boyfriends to look like their father is true. Only uncle Gregs blonde spikiy hair that he hasn’t lost from 80’s as my mama told me was cross with that statment.

„We knew that you will be alone in this big house. So why not to spend some time with our favourite niece and see how she is.” said Greg, taking suitcases out of car trunk. Beth already opened the gates and run to hug me. So much love washed over me in slow weaves. When she finally let me go, I could see tears in her eyes. Of course, Nicole told her that I remebered everything. 

„You look better, sweety, than the last time I saw you.”she said, swiping away the tears. I smiled at here and answered: „You look younger with this cut, Aunty. Also air of this city does miracles to people. It seams it works on me, too.” She again hugged me close to her and I put my arms around her, too. I could just feel someone moving behind my back.

„Girls, I will leave you to it. You both should talk about it.”Uncle Greg said to us. His voice coming right behind my back. „Now I need to find my way to pub.”

As on cue Shane walked out of his house to get in his car. I let go of aunt and called: „Shane, wait!” He turned around on his heel to look at me and why I was calling him. Me and uncle Greg started to walk to him while aunt Beth took suitcases in house. 

„Hey, Vi! What did you want? Kevin will be angry if I’m late for shift.”he said, fidgeting with car keys.

„If he says anything, tell him that I was the one who took away the minutes of your precious time. He owns me.”

„Ok!”said Shane, already more himself than he was before. „What did you want me?”

„Can you take my uncle Greg to pub?”I asked. I could see realisation hit him like train. Smiled to him as to quitley say that he isn’t like other fathers who will do Spanish Inquisition to their daughter boyfriends.

„Sure. Hop in! You will love the food that our chef is cooking.”Shane told my uncle. „She also will be here after two hours to go over the menu with you and your aunt for the party.”

„Thanks, Shane, for reminding me! I better get going. You guys better have fun.”I said and left them to go back and talk with aunt Beth.

When I walked in garden, I could see her standing next to apple tree. Aunt Beth had my book in her hands and looking bind the tree like something will just magicaly appear.  
„What are you doing?”

„I saw the book you were reading. It reminded that my mom had secret herb garden just around here.” she said, showing me the place behind the apple tree. „Can you, please, say ‘Open Sesame’?” It sounded so ridiculous, but this was my family. We don’t do normal and not funny.

„Open Sesame.”I said and felt little bit of my magice course through the ground under me. Then it happened, doors behind appel tree slowly opned to show both of us little garden. Now it was full with weeds and nothing could tell about its previous glory.

„It’s perfect for herbs, but now it’s little bit lost its old look. I know that you will bring back its old glory.”

„Now I have new project to put in action. I already have found so many new herbs that I need to have for my teas. I already thought about making little garden for them, but now we have found the special place for it.” I said, feeling happiness radiating from me. Doors slowly closed.

„Lets get some cup of tea while we wait for Mary.”

„Oh, is she the one who cooks like Godness and can control emotions?”Beth asked.

„I see that Nicole and Rory keeps you updated about everything.” 

We both giggled about this, making our way in the house. Aunt knowing her way around here because all her childhood was spent in this house. I put water on stove to boil it.   
„How are you coping, sweety?”she asked me. I was expecting this question, but it still felt like the bomb has been dropped in the kitchen. Deadly silence took over the room till I got my thoughts together to answer her.

„Good, as any person can be in this situation. It’s that I forgot about it for fucking months. You know how hard it is to lose both of your parents at the same time. I have you all and my friends. Shane have been great help because he have been through that, too.”

„Shane is the boy that Nicole can’t stop talking about.”

„Yes, that is him. Finally she found someone who is the one for her. He really is great lad, heart of gold.”I said, pouring scalding water on herb leaves. 

„Is there someone who have fallen in your heart?”

„No, and there won’t be anyone till I sort out the mess with that Gabriella girl. Than I will see if there is someone for me.”

„You know, Vi! Love don’t care about your mess or time.”

„I know, aunty, but so far I have been able to hold it as far from me as I could.” I said, sitting down on chair. Heard the door opening and Mary coming in. I knew that because calmness took over me. She needed to be here only in an hour. Maybe she sensed my discomfort from so far away. Her powers were growing with each day. I was grateful for her popping up earlier. Mary saved me from questions I didn’t want to answer right now.

„Hello, ladies! Are you ready to talk about menu for the party tomorrow?”


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Everyone was doing something. Even the birthday boy and girl. It wasn’t like it was going to be big gathering, but still we all wanted it to be perfect. I had made some flower compositions from their favourites. I was at peace till I heard bickering in the garden. Greg and Kevin were fighting over who will cook the meat on the grill. Men will be men.  
„It’s my grill so I will be the one to use it.”said Kevin with his authorative voice. He still didn’t get that this voice won’t work on ex-policeman that was my uncle. 

„I’m master of the house so I’m the one who will use grill.”said Greg with the same voice he used on us as a kids so we finally will listen to him. Greg and Kevin found good competition in each other because none of them will back off easily. So I thought it was my time to step in.

„Boys, back to your own corners.”I said and they stopped their staring competition. „As I would love to hear your re-edition of Les Mis ‘Master of the House’, uncel Greg. I think nobody will apprecirate that.”

That made my uncle look down and blush a little bit. This memory was fresh in everyones mind. It was the moving party for me and mama. So Greg got drunk, jumped on table and sang that song from his soul. 

„So you both will grill on shifts or I will call Mary to do it.”I said and they looked at me like they wanted to say something, but nooded in approval of this plan. 

„I will go get meat out of fridge.” said Kevin, disappearing from garden. So only me and uncle was left there. These little bickerings made it feel even more normal than usually. There was no space for magic today. Peacfulness had settled over all of us. Maybe it was Marys doing, but no it felt too real to be just Marys magic.

„Who is that lad looking at you with heart eyes?”asked uncle Greg, making me jump out of my thought train. I quickly looked just to see Bryan talking with Shane and putting loads of logs in his jeeps back. It was for the evening part of the party by the beach where Nicole and Rory will start the bonfire.

„Oh, you think Bryan. He is just a friend and nothing more.”I answered his question, but Greg already had his interrogation face on. Also I have nowhere to run.

„Just friend, huh? I know that look, sweety, I looked like that at your aunty.”

„Yes, just friends. He still has girlfriend and I’m not looking for any relationships right now.” I said, but I knew I spit out word girlfriend. Damnit, was I really falling for that blonde teddy bear that listened to my problems?

„Aha, you like the boy.” he said with triumpanth smile on his face. At least I knew that this secret will be safe with him. „I know that you are afraid of being in relationships, but maybe this time take the risk. We all want you to be happy. I see that guy would make you trully happy.”

„Uncle Greg, when you will stop working as Amor. You need to start that grill or we will be left without our main course of meal.”

He knew why I changed the subject and even didn’t bother bringing it back up. Greg went back to firing up the grill, Kevin walked back in the garden with bowls of everything that they needed. I saw my chance to slip away for some minutes. Sliped in kitchen where Mary was doing her magic. I sat on bar stool by breakfast bar. She put cup of tea in front of me and said: „I felt that you may need this one. Your uncle and aunt are really presistent on you finding your happiness.”

„Thanks!”I said, taking sip of my calming tea mix. „Yes, they are, but you couldn’t wish for better relatives than them. It is just they afraid I will make the same mistakes as my mama and the best choice will walk away from me.”

„I get that, but life is meant to make mistakes. Also I don’t think your best choice will walk away from you. So now put on the smile because energy balls are heading our way.”she told me. In the next moment doors opened, two jumping energy balls rolled in the kitchen. Both smiling like there was no tomorrow, you just couldn’t resist those smiles. Soon there was smile stretching on my lips while me and Mary were pulled in group hug.

„So what brought you two to kitchen?”asked Mary, trying to get out of it before we were suffucated by this hug and also put finishing touches to our meal. Mary trying to get out made the grip on us only thighten.

„Oh, you two! Let my girlfriend go or our meal won’t be finished. I saw your two hugging buddies doing nothing, go squeeze life out of them.”said Kevin who just walked in kitchen. Grip disappeared from me too and I felt oxygen flooding back in my lungs. Mary already back to work.

„Are they always like that in parties?”

„Just family gatherings, they just don’t know when to stop. Soon they will calm down and be just normal happy.” 

„Everything is ready.”Mary announced. So me and Kevin started taking food out of kitchen and putting on the free spaces on table. The table were positioned in the middle of garden. Soon the smell of the food atracted everyone. When I walked out of kitchen with last bowl in my hands, I saw that last free place to sit was left between Mary and Bryan. Put down the bowl and sat down. I didn’t let the awkwardness to get to me. 

Everyone was enjoying each others company and heavenly made food. Just chating till it get dark. Mary used her new levitation powers to make all the dishes and left overs fly back to kitchen, it went well. It really was great to se how powers expend when you have your soulmate by your side. Bryan and Sean were off to beach to put bonfire together.

This time Nicole had went in overdrive again, clutching Shane as strong as possible but he didn’t seem to fazed by it. It seemed like they were lightly glowing in the dark. It was their soulmate bond, they were close to fully bond. I shared car with Kenny and Mikey. We were one of the first to reach the beach. We made our way down the path, on the both sides of it where torches that softly lightened the way to big campfire.

Soon everyone else was there, too. Nicole and Rory were standing on their own sides of the campfire with torch in hand. On one, two, three campire was taken in a blaze. It burned bright and warm. Nicole pulled Shane in for a kiss and the fireworks colored the skies. Yeah, they were coming from Nicole.

„You were right about those fireworks.”said Bryan who was standing behind my back. He drapped his jacket around my shoulders to keep me warm, not that I felt cold. 

„Of course, I’m right about things like that.”I said,smiling at the new soulmate pair. We sat down on the blankets we took from home and ate the cupcakes. It was diffrent for each person which made me think how much work went into it. My one was decorated with roses in each colour you could imagine. I took a look at Bryans one because he sat closest to me. His one had big weave on it. It reminded me of the medallion that I saw on him. Maybe it was time to ask.

„Vicky, lets put on show for our friends.”said Stephanie and than all my resolve crumbled away and my brains stashed that question far away so I would never find it. I got up and went through the performance with all my heart in it. At the end of show where once stood campfire was tree made from sand that Steph easily blowed away so noone else would see it. Applause erupted from our family and friends. We took a bow and the rest of the night was spent telling silly stories from our childhood. It was what we all wanted every day for the rest of our lifes.


	21. Chapter Twenty

My herb garden was coming along great with all the weeds gone it was back to its past glory. Something in me still wanted more, so for a day I sat in internet and with herb book in my lap, searching for the herbs that I would need. Today was the day when I went for St. John's Wort that was at the top of my list of herbs to find. 

Got in my car and drove to forest closest to city where I knew this herb will be. Also I just needed to get away from everyone. It felt like some comand was given to everyone to look after me, but I didn’t need it. I could take care of myself. Somehow I have been doing that for past years. Road on the both sides were empty like noone ever went that way. Still I didn’t have any bad feeling, so I made my way down there. Stopped in front of the trail that made a way in the forest. 

„Finally little bit of freedom.”I said, closing my car. I had little shovel and pot where to put herb. I wasn’t going to use my powers in forest where anyone could walk in. That would be dangerous.

When I made first step from the wooden trail, I got hit by enormous weave of nature power. It meant that nothing had changed in this forest for more than century. It had made his own eco-system that human hands didn’t reach. So I needed to ask for a permission to take something from here.

„Mother Nature, I am asking for permission to take little part of this heaven you have made on earth. It is only with my best intentions. No money will be made from it, no human will put his hand on it again.”I mubled under my nose. I knew that I have been heard when new trail opened infront of me. „Thank you!”

Walked till I reached little clearing full with St. John's Wort. I have found the smallest of the plants, started diging it up when I heard branch creek behind my back. Looked back from where sound came, but there was noone. Went back to digging, put the plant in pot. In next moment there was little sprout coming out of earth. I smiled that the Earth already gave back what I took. 

Got up from my kneeling position to come face to face with a guy. He had green eyes, brown short curly hair that looked like fleece. My eyes still focused on something else. He had medallion, soulmate medallion that put my guard down for a little bit. One part of medallion were pile of books, second was dove. Doves symbolised peace and hope, but something about this guy still made me to be on edge.

„It is rare occourance to see nature witch plus the medallion guard in this forest.”he said to me. Even his voice sounded edgy. Everything in me went in over protectivness.  
„The same goes to you. It isn’t likely to see Knowledger at all in our century where everyone finds their own information.”

„Thats why we are not on good side anymore.”said womans voice, coming from shadows. She made her way out of it. Of course, I recognized her. It was Kevin ex-girlfriend that wanted to kill him, Nancy. Forest around me wanted to sweep those two out of it, but that they were like two statuets in the place.  
„You were the ones who tried to kill my friend.”

„Mhm....so how Kevin is feeling? Does scars attract more girls?”Nancy spat out. I was getting angrier with every word they said, but than their eyes popped out in suprise.

„Let's leave here alone for now!”the guy said.

„But Max I wanted to torture her.” the Nancy whined like a kid whose parents hasn’t bought her a thing she wanted.

„Next time, water witch is more important.”

It seemed like I didn’t exsist anymore. I put my hand on earth, whispering: „Mother Nature, keep them here while your daughters can save their lives.” I could hear the tree roots cracking and crawling under my feet. Like snakes they wraped around those two, pulling them further in the forest.

„Thank you again, Mother Nature! Next time I will take a friend with me.”I said and easy brease of wind gusted over my cheek. My brains was in whirl because of everything I got to know. Gabriela has witches on her side. I thought I will just break down and give up. Don’t remember how I got home, but I realised that I was there when pasanger side doors opened and Kenny got in it. 

Right, he had few free days that he wanted to spend outside the city buzz. I knew that I didn’t need to put a show for him, but still I couldn’t break down in my car. 

„This herb needs to be next to its friends soon.”Kenny said, taking a pot from my lap. I even don’t know how it stayed upright whole drive. After that everyhing happened on automatic pilot.

When I was sat on couch, I came undone. Tears and words flooding out of me like there is no tomorrow. Maybe there wasn’t if they caught the water witch.

„He is Knowledger. He is supposed to keep all of our secrets, but now Gabriela has all of that laid for her on silver plate. Also that girl is meant to bring peace and hope. She is only killing people so she could survive it.”I said to him. He was as disghraut as me, but he hid it better. Kenny had gone through something similar. Only than it was vendeta on Knowledgers aka big battle. Thats why its so rare to see a Knowledger, but it seems that new generation of them thinks it is best to stick with dark forces. 

One of them was Kennys soulmate. She got killed because didn’t want to give away her knowledge and she wasn’t only one that died that day. Part of Kenny died,too. Seans soulmate was Knowledger, but chose to give away her powers so the bond got broken. Yeah, not everything about soulmates bonds are rainbows and unicorns. There is always some catch. 

„I know it is hard on you, darlin’, but you are strongest one of us.” he said that and pulled me in hug where I layed for hours till despair had gone away. Rain was hitting the windows like rain of bullets. It was too dark outside when it was so sunny few minutes ago. I could hear the glass cracking little by little. Just little bit and water will poll in my house. Quickly I put shield on the house so the rain wouldn’t touch the house.

„Gabriela got the water witch.”I said with little part of sadness in my voice. Kennys grip grew stronger around me. I sobbed in his shirt while my brains was already planing how to keep my family safe.

„You won’t take anyone else away from.” I softly whispered, knowing that she heard me. These words were strong message if you knew the thoughts behind it, but lets keep it as my little secret.


	22. Chapter Twenty - One

It seemed that I have dosed off in Kennys arms. Opened my eyes, because the smells in this room were nothing like the ones I was so used to. It wasn’t my living room at all. It was someone elses. I was lying on green samth couch, I could hear the fabric rustling against my body even when I made the slightest move. 

Glass chandelier hanging from ceilings, rays of sun playing in it, making sun bunnies on my body. Light lavender smell were lingering in air like a cloud over all this room. I stood up to look more around room. Standing up made the lavender smell get stronger. Room was full with four big closets. There were nature scenes craved on each of them. I let my fingers trail over cravings of trees. It made my fingers warmly buzz. That was magic, my kind of magic. It was calling me. 

„Who are you? How did you get in?”asked highly pitched womans voice. You could hear panic and fear in it from miles. Turned around to look at woman more closley. In front of me was lean built woman with fully grey hair, but my attention caught those blue eyes. They seemed familiar.

„Mom, what happened? Who is in your secret room?”asked the voice I would know anywhere. I was so used to hearing now, but I missed it in last two weeks. Shocked face of Bryan was stuck in doors. „Vicky, what you doing here?”

„I don’t know! I dosed off in my living room and woke up here. I’m as confused as you all.”I said and looked at woman again. So this why her eyes looked so familiar. She was Bryans mom, but why she had these four closests that vibrated with magic energy. Bryans mom had lost all the fear and panic, and now was smiling at me.

„It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Waterly.”

„Oh, dear! Call me Abigail! My grey hair already making me feel old enough.” she said, pulling me in hug. I could see from where Bryans warmness and knowledge has come. When she let me go, it felt like lightning struck me. 

„You are Knowledger. The oldest I have ever seen in my life.”I said shocked at what my mouth was spitting out.

„Ahhh....you are the youngest and strongest nature witch I have ever seen.”she said and we both started to laugh while Bryan looking confused. It was like we told each other a inner joke. „Come, dear! I will give you cuppa. Nature wanted you here so I can tell you everything. Bryan, could you leave us to be.”

He just nooded and left the room, and it seemed the house, too. I followed Abigail to kitchen. It was quite small like meant for one person, but all the cabinets where over stucked with jars and paper packets. She moved so lightly over the kitchen while I sat by the kitchen table. 

„You can ask questions before I will tell what you need to know.”

„How you survived the vendeta on the Knowledgers?”I asked and she froze for a second. I was paying attention to her so I caught that moment.

„I see that you always ask the right questions.” I could hear bitterness in her voice. „My husband and soulmate put his life in line so he could save me and Bryan. He knew that boy could live without father, but not mother. I still can’t forgive myself because I let it happened. Bryan hasn’t forgiven himself, too.”

„Abigail, you have raised amazing son and I can tell you that your husband is looking over you, and smiling.”I said, trying to cheer up the Bryans mom. I remember Kenny and Sean being in the same state, if not worse. Thats all because someone wanted more knowledge than one person could have. Tea pot whistled and Abigail was back to making us both a tea. 

„You know a lot about this.”

„Yes, both of my friends lost their soulmates in some sense and I lost both of my parents in one day. I have gone through a lot of loss. It’s finally time to put a point to this situation.”I said.

„Even if it takes away your own life?”she asked, looking straight in my eyes. It was test, but also real question. Was I ready to sacrifice my life to save everyone else?   
„Yes, I’m ready to do that.”I said, staring right back at her. 

„That’s great. Finally they have choosen right one.”

„I’m not the first one.”

„You are because everyone else just run away before someone could propose it to them. One who took on it and you know how it ended. I can see that you don’t run away from problems, you run in them and try to fix everything.”she said, putting the cup of tea. She sat down right in front of me.

„I can’t tell you much, but she will strike you in winter when you have less power than usual. You have mastered summer, spring, autumn and partly winter, but not fully. She knows it is your week spot. I will give you book about winter magic. You are really the strongest one I have seen in my life. You have big chances of wining this. That’s all how I can help you.” she said, taking sip from tea. „Spend as much time with your friends as you can.”

She gave me sad smile like she knew something bad is still going to happen. I smiled back and sipped from my cup.

„They chose me because I’m the ancestor of the witch who started it.”

„Not only that. You are just kind-hearthed. The lion would be happy to have your courage. Just don’t lose it when it comes time to battle.”she said, holding my hand. „It’s time for you to go home. Your friend is waking you up. The book will be in your room under the pillow. If you need my help, ask Bryan. He soon will be back by your side.”   
She got up from chair and pressed kiss on my forehead. Opened eyes and I was in my living room, still in arms off Kenny.

„Sorry, Ken! It seems I dozed off.”

„It’s okay! You needed that after today.”he said, giving me warm smile. Now I was fully contended with my choice. I would do anything for these people around me because they were there for me.


	23. Chapter Twenty - Two

Sat on my bed looking through the book of winter spells while Kenny typed something furousliy on my laptop. I wanted to look what it consists of before I start learning from it. Something fell on the floor from the book piercing through air like knife. Wanted to pick it up, but Kenny was quicker. He froze when he saw the handwriting.

„I think you have to read this letter alone. I will go help Sean in kitchen or he will make a mess of it again.”he said, handing me the letter. I smiled at him and said: „Sometimes it feels like you are old married couple.”

That made us both laugh, but than many loud swear words reached our ears. I knew that Kenny really have to help Sean or my kitchen will be like after explosion of bomb. He made his way out of the room and I looked at handwriting myself. It was my mamas incomprehensible handwriting when she wrote something in real rush. There was no mistaking to that. Took the letter out of envelope carefully. It seems that my family had some obsession with writing letters.

_**„Hello to you strange who are reading this letter,** _

_**I even don’t know your name, but I’m going to pour my heart out for you in this piece of paper. I know that this book soon will find its way to the Knowledger who is meant to protect this book. It really is great help how to learn more about winter spells. That’s at least what my mom told me.** _

_**You will be asking why the book will go back to the Knowledger, if I am alive. I lost my powers. There I said it. I did something that no one ever will forgive me for, even my little baby girl when she finds out what happened. I just wanted to protect my family and revenge. At the same time I put on scale my angels life. Damn hormones, I could say, but that be stupid to put fault on biological happenings in my body.** _

_**Never do something this stupid. Yes, maybe I still would do it because I’m hot headed and I never was keen on my powers. As they say you realise what you had when you lose it and it is about me in this situation. All in all I lost part of me when my powers were taken from me, but now I have my daughter and hope to fill it.** _

_**The highest spirits promised me that Vicky’s dad won’t find us, water and fire just aren’t meant for each other, and they even told me who my real soulmate is. Before I go and find him, I want Vicky to be raised in envoirment were I was raised with her aunt, uncle and cousins around her. I can’t take that away from her.** _

_**You will now think does my daughter has witch powers. Yes, she is witch of nature, the guard of soulmate medallions. When I first got to hold her, her bottle green eyes, just said that she has power of nature running through her veins. Vicky once will become the best witch with biggest heart. I will try everything in power to do that till my dying hour.** _

_**Thanks for reading my rant, stranger!** _

_**Best wishes,** _

_**ex-water witch Jean Jones** _

_**P.S. If you ever meet my daughter Vicky say ‘Hi’ to her, she will smile with that smile who light ups my world that will never change no matter what.”** _

Some of my tears had hit the piece of paper in my hand and the ink got blurred. I just couldn’t believe that book that my mama learned from got to me with this letter. It even wasn’t meant for my eyes, but somehow I was relieved that I had it in my possession.

Carefully put the letter back in the envelope and in my nighstand where already my grandmas letter was lying. My rooms doors slowly opened and Kenny looked at me carefully like I could break if he made sharp moves.

„It is okay, Key! I just can’t believe that she knew about Jay all those years before we moved and didn’t go earlier. We could have made such great family, I’m not saying that we weren’t. Still she postponed her happiness to let me grow her.”I told him, he just sat by my side and again hugged me close.

„Sometimes we sacrifice ourselves to make someone else happy. It’s called unconditional love. You know that you would have done the same being in her place. You were that little bubbly thing in her arms that were right.”

„Gosh, I sometimes forget how sappy you can be, Ken. I tried to call you down for dinner, but you didn’t hear me.”said Sean, looking at us from the doorway.

„Shut up, Softieball! I’m not the one who cries watching romantic movies when they reach the sad moments.”said Kenny with teasing smile on his face. They really were like old married couple.

„Lets get down and eat something before you start cat fight in my room.”I said, getting up from my bed and out of Kennys hug. I got out in corridor before I told them: „You both are softies, but thats why we all love you.”

„You will get from me for those words, Missy.”said Sean, but there was that happiness behind those words. I heard his footsteps behind my back, but it was too late. I layed on my back, being tickled by Sean.

„Now, now kids play fair. Get up or our food will get cold.”

„Spoil sport.”said Sean, but his stomach grumbled and he flushed little bit.

„I think your stomach is on the same page as me.”

We finally made our way to the kitchen where we sat by the table. Dinner went great, having few banters between all of us. It made me feel like I again had parents who will take care of me because they don’t have anything to lose, but I couldn’t tell them that maybe this last battle will kill me. Once they will realise that I did it all for them, but for now I pushed all those thoughts far away in my brains. Just enjoying guys sassing each other out.


	24. Chapter Twenty - Three

Slowly few snowflakes layed down on my arms and more of them on my hair. I was slowly getting handel of this winter spells, but there was always warning that I will fully learn them when I have soulmate. It sounds ridiculous that we need someone by our side to fully achieve something. Maybe it was obstinacy talking in me or maybe it was my family thing just to carry who worlds weight on our shoulders.

„I see you are making progress.”said Bryan who startled me and snowflakes disappeared like they even weren’t there. I turned around to see him smiling at me. He looked better, no more worry in his eyes. It seems that he found his inner peace too while being away. For me peace was thousand miles away. It will reach me only when it all ends, but God knows when it will happen.

„Yes, little by little but I’m getting hang of it.”I told him, trying to smile back, but my smile seemed too fake and scretched for my own good to fool him. He frowned at me again worry seeking its way in his eyes.

„I heard what my mom told you. You don’t have to fight that Gabriela, they can find someone else. You have too much to lose.”

„For example what?”

„Your friends, your family and....”he said, but I stopped him in the middle of the sentance. I have thought about it already too many times. I don’t need to refresh it all over again. We both were angry, slowly reaching the boiling point. 

„Yes, but I would lose them anyway because she won’t stop till I’m dead. So I better stand against her on my own terms with clean soul than run and hide like dirty rat.” I spit out the last two words, hitting my boiling point. 

„Whats with you and your whole family sacrifacing yourselves for good?”he asked, doing the same. We were in each other personal space even not realising that we moved while talking. For moment we just stared in each others eyes, but I backed off to continue talking because standing so close to the man that was towering over me was intimidating.  
„It is the way we are. Everyone else around us are more important than we are.”

„But what about everyone else who needs you by their side?”Bryan asked and I could hear fragile note seek its way in his voice. 

„They will learn to live with this loss.”

„Are you even hearing what you are saying? Learn to live with this loss? Have you lost your mind?”

„Yes, my hearing is perfect. No, I haven’t lost my mind. I think it’s you who is the one with no brains in your skull. If you don’t like my choice, there is gates. Get.......”I screamed at him and than just felt down on ground. Coughing, trying to get fresh air in my lungs, but only smokes made their way in my lungs. Soothe filling my throath, I was slowly suffocating. My fingers dug deeply in soil and I felt little bit better, fresh air filling my lungs. Bryan was by my side in seconds, helping me up.

„Mary.” I whispered and we already were in the back of the bar. It was in high red flames and smoke was rolling out of it in big puffs. My heart stopped, but I had to get her out of there. Where is that damn water witch when we need it? Of course, somewhere hiding.

„Go and hold Kevin back from here. I don’t need to have two bodies carry out of this mess. I will be okay.”I said, but he stood there like his feets were cemented in that little spot. „Go, quick! We will be okay. Just go.”

Bryan made a quick run around the corner. Put a protection bubble around myself so I can breath clean air. Closed my eyes and concentrated on Marys week energy. She has been there for long time. When I opened eyes, I was in kitchen who was full with smoke. I couldn’t see where I was putting my step. Best way was to get down and crawl till I find Mary. 

I was still focusing on her inner energy, I could feel it getting stronger by every move I made. It was so strong, but then in disappeared. Panic over took me, I couldn’t lose her. Kevin wouldn’t forgive that to me or himself. So I took last strenght that my body had and I made another move. There she was right in front of me. Pulled her in the bubble. Mary looked pale and she was covered in black spots of soothe. Now her inner energy was getting back to normal levels and she took big glup of air that made her sit up and cough maniacly. That shocked me, too.

„Mary, shhhh....”I said and put reasuring hand on her back, giving her little bit of my energy to her. „Slow, shalow breaths, darling. You are now with me. You’re safe. Lets get you out to Kevin. He will be happy to see you.” She followed my instructions and after some time she stopped coughing and her skin was getting back to normal. Slowly, but it was something.

Again I concentrated on the outside of bar. We just got out of the bar and it colapsed on itself. Mary burried her face in my shoulder. Tears was soaking up my T-shirt. This bar was everything to Mary and Kevin, their home, job and something theirs. Now it was in ruins of still burning wood. At least they have each other. I heard unhuman scream and Mary whined in my shoulder. I flicked my fingers making bubble around us disappear. We slowly rounded the corner. 

Kevin was fighting against Bryans hold like wild animal in cage. Shane was trying to tell him something around those three firefighters were trying to save last remains of the bar, but there was nothing left to save. Than Kevin slumped in Bryans arms. 

„Mary, just whisper his name and he will hear you.” I said to her and she did it as I said. Kevins head snaped up faster than I could imagine any normal human do that. His eyes were wild searching from where the sound came from. When he finally saw Mary, Bryan let him go and Mary tryed to stand straight, but still putting most weight on me.   
Kevin was by her and holding her in hug. Tears streaming down their faces, this moment was so heartbreaking, but at the same time so beautiful and romantic. He looked up at me and mouthed: „Thank you!”

„You’re Welcome! You both have to get to hospital and no buts. I will get everything under control. Trust me, Kev.”I said, Shane was ushering them closer to ambulance. „Shay, call Nicole. We need to have whole gangs gathering.”

He shook his head that meant that he will. Now everything left for me to do was call one person who will sort this mess with me.

„Hello!” answered low males voice that I haven’t heard for some time. He knew that this call will come one day.

„It’s time. They are in hospital. You know what to do.” I said not letting my voice, weaver at all. Even if I was breaking down inside, but it will be better for everyone.

„Are you sure?”

„I’m sure.”


	25. Chapter Twenty - Four

Everyone was in my living room, except from Shane and Mikey, but soon they will be here. I will tell what I have to. I really don’t know what will be their reaction. Kenny and Sean went to kitchen to make everyone a cup of tea. Fire in pub was shock to everyone. It seemed like our own indestructible fort, but now all that was left was only ashes and few brick walls. That was sign for me, Gabriela will reach me and my friends no matter where we are. This was right choice.

*****

Weaves were hitting my body, but my mind was still working. Only darkness was filling my mind till I could hear voices so far away that it was the faintest whisper. They got louder and louder till I thought my head will blow up. It wasn’t really nice to have someone screaming in your head.

„Excuse me, but maybe you could talk little bit quiter.”I said and than there was silence for few minutes. 

„We are sorry sister for the distress we caused you. Me and my fellow high spirits were talking about how to save our wolrd from going down.”said rapsy, but at the same time warm mans voice.

„It is nice to meet you. Of course not nice in these kind of circumstances. Maybe I can help with that because I don’t want to lose our wolrd, too.”

„Thats why you are hear, darling. We have to ask you this before the final decision.”said another males voice. From what I knew from my mama there had to be three high spirits. 

„Are you ready to delete your friend memories or make them leave you so you will be sure that they are safe?”thrid voice asked it and it seemed so familiar. Still first comes first. I needed the time to think about it. Most of the time my friends were my rock to relay on and hold me on, but would I do that. Everything to save my friends.

„Yes, only if you fully intend to protect them till I sort this mess.”

„We swear to our Mother Nature that we will keep them safe.”

„Than I’m in. I will eliminate the treath at what ever cost it will take from me. You just have to keep them all safe. Especially, Mikey.”

I heard gasp from one of them, smile graced my lips and I said: „Gotcha, Michael. Your voice is too unique for me to forget it. I will call you when the time comes. Don’t be a stranger, Mikey. We all love you.”

„I don’t think they will want to see me after this.”

„That is my choice not theirs and not yours. They will learn to live with it.”

„All for their saftey.”he said and I could hear sadness piercing his voice.

„All for their safety.”I said and than my body hit the wet beach sand.

******

My house doors opened, Shane and Mikey walking in. It was time. Nicole run to Shane and hugged him close, mumuring something to him. Michael made his way to my side and said: „Everything is done like you wanted to.”

„What is done?”asked Kenny who passed us a tea cups. I took one from his hands, Mikey did the same and sat by my side. This question got everyones attention in the room.

„Take a seats and I will tell you everything you need to know.”I said and they all sat down. I could see tension crackling in the living room. These news will be like a bomb droping for them. Mikey squeezed my hand knowing that it is not easy in this situation.

„So what did Mikey do?” 

„Give Mary and Kevin fresh, safe start in another city without memories about me. Somewhere were Gabriela won’t reach them.”I said and everyone looked at me like I was crazy, but no one had bolted up from chair. So it was good sign with so many people with short tempers in this room.

„As you have seen she can get to us easily and I have to protect you. High spirits have given me this possibility to keep you all safe, I took it for your own good.”I spoke as matter of factly, not letting emotions in my voice. Casually sipping tea as I was talking about weather, not thing were I send my friends away. „I’m giving you the choice. Leave me on your own and live in protected houses, not meeting me or you want your memories about me impermanently removed till everything is done? Choose or I will choose in your place.”

Than it went to hell. Nicole and Sean were first of their places, running closer to me and Mikey. Still they run in the wall, I put on before anything happened. I didn’t bring my eyes up to look at them.

„That’s all your fault, Michael. You and your stupid high spirits. You can never fall down from your high trones and look at everything from our level.”shouted Sean, banging fists against the wall. It was my time to squeeze his hand to assure that everything will be okay. Will it?

„It isn’t Mikeys fault. I choose it so all of you would be safe. You will just learn to live with it or you won’t remember me at all.”

„Yeah, and did you think that maybe we don’t want be protected while we know you are out there fighting alone. You even took Kevins and Marys chance to choose. I don’t know the person you have become.”

„There was no other choice. Were you there when the pub rumbled to ground? Did you hear the howl that came from Kevins mouth when he thought that Mary was still in? I think I made the best decision for them. They still know all of you.”I said and Sean backed off. He knew that there was no way he will talk me out of it.

„Vi, we are family. It was my grandma and aunt who started it. You don’t have to do it alone. You need us by your side. Together we are stronger than that Gabriela will ever be.”

„Nikky, it was my mama who started it. So I will put end at it. Yeah, we are strong, but this bond at the same time is what makes us vunarable. I won’t change my mind. Back off.”

„Okay, and I won’t change mine,too. Anyone in this room will stay by your side no matter how far you want to push us.”said Nicole, trying to get to me. I looked around room and they all had the same look on their faces. They are not leaving me.

„Sorry!”I quitley whispered, but they all heard me because room was so quite that you would think that no one were in it. Mikey snapped his fingers and all of them except me, Bryan and him disappeared from room.

„I hope you are happy now.”Bryan spit out at me and left the house, shuting doors with loud bang. I still could see digust in his face. Walked to the window that looked out on the street. It gave me great view of how Shane and Nicole were happily packing their things. 

My heart was slowly bleeding and I started to overthink everything. Wait, I couldn’t go there. It will do no good for me.

„This is it. I will go and start learning more about winter spells.”I said, walking away from window. Mikey had the same sour sadness look that I had. He just hugged me closer and said: „I will come and visit you everyday.”

He just wearliy smiled at me, disappearing in the shadows of the dark evening. It seemed that it will rain, but this time my house was protected from anyone who wanted to come in. Only three people have access to it. Now I was eager to sort it all out and get everyone back.


	26. Chapter Twenty - Five

I was sitting under the heap of snow, but I couldn’t feel the cold coming from it. It has not stopped snowing in living room for days, as it hasn’t raining in bathroom. I tried to see if I can control my powers so I can use two things at the same time, and I can, but stopping them is another problem I don’t have a solution for. 

Wanted to get out of the heap when I heard steps because snow was crunching under their shoes. It couldn’t be Mikey because he always came around dinner time. No one else knew the way to this house anymore or more like didn’t see it. 

„Winter came early this year.”said voice I haven’t heard a week after I deleted our friends memories about me. You could hear teasing note in Bryans voice that I didn’t want to hear at all. Stood up from my hinding place and said to him: „If you want to tease me than doors are there.”

The light twikle in his eyes was soon lost. Bryans face becoming one of concern and seriousness. Flicked my hand left to right and snow disappeared and I couldn’t hear the rain pouring in bathroom. Oh, so anger was the key to stopping this. At least this one was off my shoulders. Again looked at Bryan who hasn’t said another word to me.

„You gonna stand there all day, or are you going to tell me why you are here? Because what I gathered from our last talk that I disgust you. So what excatly brought you back to my house?” I asked, being suprised that I could put on charade of strong girl. In reality I was feeling alone. House was too quite for my liking and few hours with Mikey get us both down even more. I wasn’t only one who had lost closest friends, but we had each other and that was enough for now.

„Vi, it was in moment of anger. I know why you did it. My dad did the same to me and my mom. Sorry, if I hurt you with my words.”he said, opening his arms in invitation of hug. I thought better of it and stood like a pole in my place. His arms fell by his sides in defeat. 

„Still you didn’t answer my question, what do you need of me? Because I know that nothing else would make you come in my house.”

„Ok! I see that you want to get me out of here as soon as possible. So I will get to the point.”he said and I wanted to scream no. I needed someone here, but my pride was bigger than that. „Mary is having nightmares. I thought that maybe you have some tea mix for her. It really is getting to her. She keeps telling us about girl with ginger hair who saved her from fire.”

My heart broke in that moment. I didn’t want anyone to suffer from it, especially Mary. She already had too much on her plate. Strode in kitchen, quickly getting out little cloth bag. It contained the most powerfull sleep herbs that made you fall asleep immediately.

„This is the one.”I said, handing it to him. „You need just the tip of the knife for her to sleep through.....”

Heavy thud made me stop talking and Bryan looked frozen in place, too. He was the first one to come back from shock. He said to me: „Stay behind my back.” This time I listened to him, being to him as close as possible. Nice heat was radiating from Bryan that made me feel more safe. Thud came from corridor so we were moving in that direction. 

We were slowly edging the corner when I saw familiar figure on the floor. Blood was oozing from Michaels head in such big streams. My breath caught in my throat. I ran to him and just fell to my knees. Putting my hand on the wound, trying to heal it, but nothing happened. Blood was still flowing freely. Black magic was put on this wound so I couldn’t heal it. Than I took of my T-shirt and put it to the Mikeys head. My hands was soaking up in his blood. 

„She got them, Vi, she got them. I tried to save them, but they were dead. They died on my arms.”said Michael through coughing fit.

„Shhhh.....Don’t talk. You need some strenght to get through it. I will get you through it. You won’t die on my hands. You hear me,Mikey. Just keep your eyes open.” 

I could see how hard he was fighting against the want to close his eyes. He was fighter and he couldn’t leave me alone. I won’t survive losing another friend and mentor. Tears were flowing down my face, but I swiped them away with other side of my hand. 

„Bryan, come here and keep it there. I soon will be back.”I said, sprinting out of the house in the garden. I knew I looked like crazy person. Only in my bra, jeans and blood smeared all over my body. Rage was burning deep in my soul. 

„Come here you, bitch. It is time that we look each other in eye and finish it. Of course, if you are not afraid because as I can see you always stab in the back.”I shouted, outside at nothing. I just knew that she heard me. 

„Oh my sweety, there is so much blood on you. Is your friend still alive?”said Gabriela in voice that was dripping from fake sweetness. It was such haunting sound that it stuck in my head and went on the loop. „Maybe I’m afraid, maybe not! But I’m not the one who is hiding behind the shield of pretection. So are you afraid?”

„I will show you afraid.”

Run to the gates ready to open them so I can fight that evil person so she pays for everything she is done to us. Next moment there were hand on mine and woman’s voice said: „Vi, don’t do it. You are not strong enough.”

It was grey blue eyes that were like glass ready to shatter. Only one person had them. That meant only one thing. No, no, no. My body and brains screamed for it to be wrong. I quitley whispered: „If you can remember me, tha means he is ....” Fell down on my knees again, Mary slowly sat down by my side. I took my head in hands, trying to get out the sight of Mikey bleeding out in my coridor.

„Vicky, we have to get you inside. You will catch something.”said Nicoles voice from other side of me. I sprung to life faster than I thought I could. That took two girls by suprise, but that jump up took the last bits of energy. I felt both of them sizing up on me to catch me like some kind wild animal.

I loudly howled like wounded and haunted wolf, could hear the all things from glass shattering in the house. The shards flew in the way of both girls, but they were protected by Marys shield. They finally had me in where they wanted me to be. 

Warm rain was pouring over us. In that moment I realised everything I wanted to do. It just got too much and my brains just blanked out. For the last moment I felt arms catching me so I don’t hit the ground.


	27. Chapter Twenty - Six

I was locked in my room while all of them were talking behind my doors. They even didn’t think that I could hear all of them really great. Their voices were raised louder than usually. Tried the window in my room, but it even didn’t budge. Also I was too weak to use my powers. Realised that all glass windows were in their normal state. Someone had put them all together again.

„What we are going to do with her? We need to get her out of the room, but she could attack us again.”said Nicole who had loudest voice over all so thats why I could hear her the clearest. This statment made everyone else fall in silence. 

„She is too weak to use her powers after today.”said Kenny who had sadness flooding from his voice. I knew that it hurt him the most. Again to see some important person in his life die and other one go spiraling down. 

„Yes, it is her magical side, but you all forget that she as good in magic as in street fighting. It is too dangerous to let her out.”Sean told them, reminding me of times when I come to his car service for him to stich me up. Yeah, I loved to get into the fights. Maybe it made me feel more human. I don’t really know anymore, haven’t used these skills for years. I knew that once I needed they will come back as second nature. You just don’t forget something like that.

„But he will die if we don’t get her to him.”

Did someone else got attacked? Did I was the one who hurt them? My head was hurting from all those questions. I wanted to use my voice, but it seemed lost and not coming back soon enough. I felt like fish out of the water. Just wanted to say that I’m ready to help. 

„I told you that we needed to put them in one room.”

„God, don’t start fighting. It is not needed in this situation.”said Mary. Even she was losing her cool. That made me think that atmospher outside my room was tense. They all hated me for what I did. „No, Nicole. If she wouldn’t do what she did we would have been in Michaels place. She did the right thing. Just put yourself in her place.” 

Mary still was on my side after everything. I heard some people nood in agreement with her. So maybe they all didn’t hate me, but there was some bad blood now between me and them. 

„Here is my plan. Kenny and Sean stays here and talks to her, because she trusts you the most. Also you are closest to Michael. Rest of us will go for a walk.”

„How we will know that they are okay here with her?”asked Nicole. She was the most concerned about everything. Now Nikky was afraid of me, but I never was of her when she lost control of fire and burned me when we were younger. You should say our hormones were running wild at the time. We both will have some making up to do. 

„She won’t attack them and I will be brought back in her if something happens. My connection with her brought us her yesterday.”

„But...”

„No, buts. Let’s get going. Guys be gentel with her.”

„We always are.”they said in unision that made me smile little bit. I could hear retreating steps and someone pacing behind doors.

„Sean, please, stop. It is not helping at all.”

„I know, but it eases some of my nerves.”said Sean, his voice shudring little bit like he was cold or buzzing from nerves. Sean never was nervous. He wasn’t the person who got like that. Did I really was scaring everyone so much? Fell back in my bed, burrying my head in pillow. Tears were soaking it up. „Just let’s do it.”

Could hear doors opening and quick steps making their way to my side. Arms were pulling me in someones lap. My hands enterwined with their shirt like I never will let it go. I kept on sobbing and with raspy voice whispered: „Everyone hates me. I could hear you talking. I hurt someone badly. Was it Shane because Nicole hates me?” Hands were rubbing my back in shooting motion. 

„My poor little girl.”said Kenny who was the one holding me close. He never was afraid of coming close to danger even if he is only human. Ken thought that love can cure every person from their devil. Yeah, he still believed that even after losing his soulmate. „No, it isn’t Shane. You didn’t hurt anyone except yourself. Nikky is just confused. She will come around.”

„But than who needs my help?”

„Come with us. We will show you.”said Sean who was still standing in doors. He just knew that this time I needed Kenny to calm me down. „Don’t talk much. Your vocal chords are raw after yesterday.” 

Finally my body and mind catched up with what I did to myself. Every part of my body was sore and throbing at every move I took. My throath was hurting like hell when I swallowed. Got up only wobbly legs, but Ken was keeping me from falling over. We were moving to guest room that noone used. Sean opened doors. What I saw made my legs buckle underneath me, but Sean and Ken was quick enough to catch me. Pale Mikey was sleeping on the bed. I could see his chest moving up and down. He was alive. He was in my house and alive. Maybe my brains was playing tricks on me because than spell wouldn’t have fallen down, but both lads wouldn’t play such cruel joke on me. I was really confused right now.

„It isn’t your imigination, darling. He died for few seconds, but Steph got him back from that world. At least one of the high spirits needed to survive.”Kenny told me, bringing me closer to Michaels body. Slowly sat down on the floor by the side of his bed, taking his hand in mine. Kenny and Sean took places in comfy chairs that also were in room.

„Remember the time when we came home and the kitchen was all in tomato souce. We had some fun cleaning that mess up. I still don’t get how you and Mike got it all over the place.”said Sean to Kenny and me. That made me smile wider. It was like click to my healing powers that now was flowing in Michaels body. 

„Oh, don’t start me on the time when you made Mikey use his powers so your car could go on the light speed.”

„Hey...that was once and I will never make the same mistake. Now I know why it is called speed of the light.”

Put my head on matress, closing my eyes. Just listening to the two men bickering. There was little twitch in my hand, but I was too far in sleep land to make sense of it. My heart and soul were telling me that some things will become better.


	28. Chapter Twenty - Seven

I haven’t left Michaels side now for a day already. He was healing slowly, but I was afraid if I let him go I will lose him for ever. Kenny somehow talked everyone else on keeping pretending that they didn’t remember me because it was the safest way possible for now. Nicole was eager to get out of the house. Mary and Rory were the hardest to talk into doing it. So guys made negation that they can visit us. He and Sean stayed not wanting to leave us both alone. They felt responsible for us. Mikey squeezed my hand and I looked up to see his sad brown eyes.

„Whats the matter? Are you in pain? I will go and make something to take the pain away.”words rushed out of my mouth. I wanted him to be as comfortable as possible. 

„No, no, Vi! Everything is alright. I just need you to go to my moms house and take something special from there, but you have to go now and alone.”

„Ok! But still I will give you something to take away the pain.”

„No, Vicky! You have to go now and take that special thing from my mom.”he said, squeezing my hand harder. His chest was heaving in short, fast breaths. He was afraid of something. Mikey wanted to sit up a bit, but I pushed him back in lying position. 

„I’m going now. You will see me disappear.”I said and he calmed down. His breathing coming back to normal. Let go of his hand, closed my eyes, thinking about Michael’s moms house. Interesting, what got him in such stressed mood. It wasn’t good for his shaky health right now.

I was right on the porch of old Victorian style house. Nothing had changed here. Rang the bell and doors opened immediatly. Old lady with jet black hair and green eyes, opened them to me. It was Micheals mom.

„Hello, Ms. Martin. Mikey sent me to get something from you.”I said and she opened doors more widley to let me in. It seemed that old woman was looking more around than at me. I heard click of doors closing and finally Michaels mom was facing me with sweet smile. It perfectly showed what person she was from inside out.

„Yes, my son told me you will come after his little princess, Reanna.”his mom told me. It took me by suprise. Michael has daughter, but even his closest friends didn’t know about it. „Don’t be harsh on him. He hid her to protect her from all the evil that is hunting him and you lot, but know he thinks she will be more safe with you all.”

„I promise you that she will be in saftey of my house. I have many protection spells on it. I will take care of both of them.”I said, but there were some sounds outside that made us both stand on our tip toes. 

„Quick take her.”Ms. Martin said, putting pink bundle in my arms. Reanna was spitting imagine of her father. Even the wild brown hair was growing on her head. Little baby girl was the most beautiful creature that I have experience to hold in my arms. There was bag on my shoulder. That I thought consisted of the things baby needed. „It isn’t safe here anymore.”

„What about you?” 

„I will be okay, child. I have places to hide and no little dark witch can win me over. Just take care of my son and grandaughter. They need your protection.”she told me than there was loud crashing sound. „Quick, they will soon be in.”

She pushed me back. It seemed that I stumbled through many places till me and the baby were back in the Mikeys room. Little girl was sleeping still like nothing happened around her. 

„I was just in time, Mike. Your intuition was right on spot. She is really beautiful, but she has all your traits. She even can sleep through things crashing.”I told him. He let out sigh of relief. His daughter was in saftey. I would do the same. Made cradle from twigs that were coming out of the wooden floor. Little green leaves were intervined in the braiding of branches of it. In it there of course was matress. Put bundel in the cradel so she can sleep there for some more hours. 

„How old is she?”

„Rea is eight months old. Her mother was simple human who was killed because of me. I still can’t forgive myself that I couldn’t protect both of them.”Michael told me, his voice cracking. I could see that these scars were still fresh.

„Hey....You still have Rea to protect. I will help you with everything. She will be the most spoiled baby girl ever with so many aunties and uncles.”

Baby started to cry so I took her in my arms, but I wasn’t quick enough to calm her down. So Kenny already was standing in the doors, looking at me in the suprise. 

„Ken, it is my kid. Remember Ivy, she is dead and thats our daughter.”Michael summarized everything in one sentence. Kenny made his way in the room and ploped down on the bed next to Mikey. Next one was Sean who wasn’t so suprised to see baby in my arms.

„So you got that girl pregnat in the end?”Sean asked, going right to core of the thing. 

„Yeah, but she is dead and I’m lonely father.”

„Hell no, man!”said Sean, standing next to me and tikling little Reas stomach. „You and her aren’t lonely. You have all of us. You won’t get away from us so easily, bro. We are family and this little cutie is the new connection for us.”

„Are you hungry, little one?”asked Sean, taking Rea out of my arms. Kenny followed out of the room. Me and Mike wore goofy, knowing grins. Those uncles will spoil her to death and defend her till their last breath. We all will do that.

„You know sometimes I forget what a softie Sean is underneath all those tattoos.”said Michael, drinking his medicine.

„Small kids can make everyone in softie, no matter how though they are.” 

„Hey...I heard everything.”came loud shout from downstairs. That made everyone in the house laugh even you could hear the Reas squeel of delight. She was new bright star that shined over us and gave us hope.


	29. Chapter Twenty - Eight

We were eating breakfast downstairs in the living room, because that where Michael was most comfortable. I still didn’t let him stand up on his own. Sean was on phone with Bryan, they were uniting their two companies in one. Don’t ask me how and when it happened it just did. I was happy that everything was seatling down, but there was little pang of hurt.

„Vicky, can you go and take Rea for a walk. I want to clean the house.”said Kenny and who was I to deny him. Weather outside was marvelous. It was warm and sunny. Just perfect day for the walk in the city. 

„I will go and get ready. Ken, can you change the Reanna.”

„Of course, sweety.”

Quickly put on shorts, simple T-shirt and sneakers. Didn’t want to spend any moment in the house when I knew I can soak in sun. Good thing I had free day in flower shop today. Had more time to spend with little princess. We had told everyone about her, but nobody has come to visit still. They said they will wait till Mike was back to his old self and than swarm us like bees.

„We are going.”I said to lads, taking Reanna from her crib in living room. There was no answer from anyone. „It is just me and you, little one.” She blinked at me with her innocent brown eyes. She was holding her favourite pug fluffy toy in her chabby hands. It was such bliss to be unaware of everything going around you. Put her in baby stroller and started to walk. 

My feets took us to little park in the middle of the city where I talked with Mary. Now every place in this city had some memories for me. Felt someone standing behind my back. I used my powers to see who it is. It was Nicole, her warm flame that was creeping through the connection. Quickly pulled away from it, breaking the connection. Heard the heavy sigh and I sighed, too. It was so weird and hard on both of us. Darn it, we are nieces and have spent all our lives together. Why it is so hard now?

„What are you doing here? If Kenny or even Shane set you up to meet me, than you can go your own way till you will think for yourself.”I said, it coming out little harsher as I intended it to. I even took defensive position in front of the stroller like she will jump at us.

„No, I’m already thinking for myself, Vi. I was the one who got Ken to tell you to go have a walk with little baby girl. I just wanted to talk with you. Can we at least sit down?”said Nikky. Her eyes saying more than words could. She really wanted to have this talk. 

„Okay.”

I put the stroller in the shade just by the bench and sat down. Nicole heavly ploped down by my side. Some of the tension leaving our bodies. We wouldn’t start a fight when a little baby was by our side. 

„I’m sorry, Vi. I’m really sorry for being bitch to you. You know how I get when I’m in the state. I was and still am so confused and afraid with everything that happens around us. Now I get why you did it. Mikey even didn’t tell us about his daughter. That made me realise how big that picture really is.”Nikky told me on one breath. I really sometimes was fascinated by this trick. 

„I take my fault in it, too. I’m sorry for not thinking it through. I was as much afraid as you are now, but now we will get through together. Because thats all we have left, sweety.”I said, pulling her in the hug. Finally the pang that I felt in the morning left me. Rea was sleeping clutching the toy as strong as she could.

„You know that baby is really special.”

„How?”I asked suprised that Nikky said something like that. Reanna was too young to have any powers, but she was daughter of one of the high spirits. So anything could happen. 

„Not in the way like that, Vi. She just made me remember how it was in our childhood. How our moms supported each other, how we spent weekends with you and Jean because mom and dad wanted some free time.”she said, tears were gleaming in both of our eyes. Those were one of the greatest memories. 

„Of course, I remeber those times. I treasure them as nothing else in my life. Still what brought that on?”

„I just want to share the same our moms did. I want my kids to have this sweet, caring aunt that always is ready to help. I’m not ready to lose it before I can put it to work.”she said and I looked at her with questioning look. „Oh no, no! I’m not pregnat, but one day I want family and you have to be part of it.”

„I want that too, but life doesn’t work that way. What is meant to be will happen. I can’t promise you that I will survive this fight.”

„I’m not asking that from you. I just want you to promise me that you will fight to survive, no matter what.”she said, this time pulling me in strong hug. It was on the verge of breaking my ribs. 

„I promise you that, because I have so many things to fight for. For example, this little princess. It is for better future for her.”

„You gonna be great mom one day.”

„And you will be, too. Shane will be great father.” 

I could hear quite sobs from stroller, so I stood up and took little one out of it. She didn’t calm down than I realised that her pug wasn’t in her hands. I was ready to look for it when Nicole put it back in her hands. Reanna closed her eyes again and fell back in her slumber. 

„I think the love from Pugs comes from you.” she said with smirk on her face. All bad things already being put behind us. We both laughed at it, but that was too loud because Rea started to stir in her sleep.

„We have to go, but you all have to come visit soon. I can imagine that Stephanie can’t wait to meet the baby.”

„Oh yes, everyone is excited, but Steph has gone overboard. You have to see the dresses she already had made for Reanna.”

„Good thing that Micheal can’t say no to Stephanie.”

We both snikered at that. I even don’t know how, but we reached the house. It even suprised Nikky. 

„Maybe you want to come in for cup of tea.”

„No, I have to go, Vi. Steph will kill me already that I saw Reanna the first.”

„No, she won’t! Your secret will be safe with me.”I said and gave her last hug. She walked away from us, but heart was carrying lightness. Somethings needed to seatle down and they did.

„Let’s get you something to eat, princess.”I cooed to Rea. Her eyes already open. Mikey was standing in doors. Kenny was keeping him upright. „We are okay. No, need to stress out. Now go and lie down on the bed before I have to tie you to it.”

We all let out half hearted laugh. We were one fucking complicated family, but that was our strenght. There were nothing who can break us apart now. This is what we needed. The reality check if we could survive these kind of situations.


	30. Chapter Twenty - Nine

I was in back garden of May’s shop to look what was happening with all the flowers in it. It seemed like flowers were getting ready for winter and it wasn’t only flowers, trees too were ready for winter. For me it was shock when I woke up in the morning and tree leaves were colored in yellow, red and orange, and it was only end of summer. Even wind these days pierced through your skin, leaving only ice in its way. 

Mother Nature was confused with what is happening around the world and that scared me because she was the one to know it all. It seemed that someone made whole world dark spot for her, except my secret herb greenhouse that had forever summer in it. Now I was just helping flowers reach their full sleep so they don’t wake in the middle of winter. That was all I could do. Also I wanted to give my family space to meet Reanna. I already had spent most time with her.

My hands were on the grass when I felt someone creaping up at me behind me. I coudln’t some how feel this persons energy. So only way to react was to protect myself. I quickly turned around and made the person fly in the tree that shook strongly from collision. Last leaves on it fell down.

„Uuufff...”said a person in pain and the voice gave away who it was. Opened my eyes to look at Bryan, sitting against tree with in pain scrunched face and leaves surrounding him like protective blanket. Earth was poissened and I couldn’t look through it anymore. It was like now I could see only with one of my eyes. 

„Oh God, Bryan. Are you okay? I’m so sorry.”I said, rushing to his aid. He already was getting up, but sat back down and clutched his head. I fell down on my knees next to him. „Does smething hurt?”

„Head, little bit.”he answered, but when I tried to put my hand on his head Bryan pushed it away. „I’m okay, Vicky. No need to fuss.”

„No, it is my fault that you were thrown in the tree.”

This time he let me heal his head because Bryan knew that it is no use to fight with me. I would him one way or another. We both got up from the grass and I asked: „So why are you here?”

„Guys sent me after you. Because they thought you have been here long enough.”

„Of course, they would think that but right now this all extra quick autumn is making nature go crazy. So I need to help them through it.”

„I know, but you have to meet them, too. Stop running from them. You talked everything out.”

„Ok, you are right. I finished here so we can go.”I said and he started walking first. Saw red spot on his white T-shirt. „Stop, Bryan. You are bleeding!” 

He stoped and tensed like something bad is going to happen, but than he muttured few words under his nose: „Leave it, Vicky. I even don’t feel it.” I heard him loud and clear, but I wasn’t going to give up so easily. 

„If our friends see you in state like that...”I started to say, but Bry didn’t let me finish. 

„They not gonna see me in state like this because I will change shirt.”

„Still let me look at the wounds.”

„Vi, just let it go!” he said, trying to get my hands away from his shirts hem, but he didn’t succeed in it. 

„No, you are bleeding. Maybe even have splinters in it from collision. No way I won’t look at them.” 

He let out loud hupf at my words while I was pushing his T-shirt up till I reached place where the wounds were meant to be. There was none, none at all. It shocked me to the core. Than from where was the blood. I was ready to let T-shirt fall back in place when my eyes caught something on his shoulder blade. I have heard and seen some white tattoos, but it didn’t seem like one of those. 

Let my fingers run over it, making Bryan shudder under my light touch. It was irregular and softer than the rest of the skin. I was mesermized by their beauty when it hit me. Those were scars. Scars that took form of weave, of big weave. Bryan felt my hesitation so he pulled his shirt back in place and said: „Told you I was okay.”

„Yeah, but needed to make sure.”I told him. He turned around, making step closer to me. It seemed like I was stuck in my place. His blue eyes roaming over my body and my eyes zooming on his lips. They were so pink and kissable. It felt like being put on the stage not knowing what to do. Bryan was leaning closer to me. I was losing control over my body. It felt like I was being consumed by something unknown to me, but it would be so easy to fully fall in. Our lips were just inches apart and I regained power over my body, I told him: „We have to go or they will come after us.”

„Yeah, we should. I will go change shirt.”he told me, clearing his throath and quickly leaving the back garden. I felt so stupid for this situation. I really was ready to kiss him and I wanted to. Yeah, he is good looking and has been my support, but I gave word to myself to fall in love only after everything is said and done. My aunts words were ringing in my head. Like she said love don’t care about your mess or time. Right now, it was so true but was it love I felt for Bry. 

I just had to get out of this garden and so I did it. Gave last weave to May and walked out of the shop. Bryan already was sitting in his car with another white shirt on. Took my place in the car. We both could feel awkward tension between both of us, so he switched on the radio. 

I could hear us both humming to the song on it. We looked at each other and started to laugh. That somehow broke the awkwardness that was in car. Till we reached the house we were back to our old antics and banter between us. Mary was at the gates, waiting for us. Her look said it all. 

„Bry, lads are waiting you in the garage. Thanks for bringing her home.”she said while I got out of the car. When I closed doors and he drove away my eyes watched him leaving too long. Turned around to fell like on stage again with no idea to do. 

„So tell me, please, what happened in the garden?”


	31. Chapter Thirty

„Let it go, Mary!”I said. It is funny how I’m using the excat words that Bryan did. „There is nothing to tell.”

„You can tell me or I will go and ask Bryan. That way you will have all boys on your back. Now it is only same old me.”She told me. Just glint in her eyes told me that she would do that.

„OK, I will tell you.You are picking up too many Nicoles ways to get information out of people.”

We went further in garden where everything was covered in leaves and only few were hanging from the branches. My heart was in pain for such soon death of these leaves and everything that still needed to be in full bloom. I sat under the big oak who also had half of his leaves. Energy of summer still running deep in it. Wind again pierced trhough my body, making me tremble from cold. I really needed to wear something more warm than a T-shirt and jeans.

„We almost kissed. Our lips were just inches apart. I wanted to, but I couldn’t. I can’t let him fall in love with me and than take it away.”I told her, tears streaming down my face. Bryan is great lad and I couldn’t pull the same thing that his dad did to him. False hopes wasn’t my fortune and I dispised them. She pulled me in hug and I felt calmer. Thank God for her powers or I would be in full blown hysteria.

„Shhhhh.....it is going to be okay. I think thats all those quick nature changes getting to you, too.”

„Mary, I can’t feel anyone if I touch earth. I fucking threw Bryan in tree. I’m blindsided. It makes me feel how close the fight is here.When last leaves will leave their places in trees all over the world, when first snowflakes will fall and cover the ground the battle will start.”

„Don’t think about it, sweety. We are here to help you.”

„Yeah, but you can’t all go in this with me. Someone has to protect Reanna. She lost her mother and even was inches away of losing her father.”

„We will get through this. Rea needs her amazing, crazy, caring aunt.”said Mary and I could hear delighted squeels coming closer to us. Swiped away the tears because rest of the gang didn’t need to know about my distress. Reanna was in arms of Michael with Steph and Nikky following them. Both girls looked a little bit like mess. Of course, he didn’t go with the guys. We didn’t want Gabriella to see that Mike is alive for now.

„What are you doing, sitting under that tree in this cold weather?”asked Mikey. He was such mother hen when he finally got back on his two. Always taking care of me and Reanna, but I let him do that. Thats all he could do for now and for once I needed some taking care off, too. 

„We talked about few things, Mike. We are getting up and going in so no need to worry. Didn’t those two tire you both out?”

„No, I think Rea wore those two out.”

I looked at both of my friends to see them leaning in each other for support. Casted them full blown smile when they gave me back only half of it. 

„Little princess is a lot to handel. Escpecially on her hyper active days.” 

„Thanks for the warnning!”grumbled out Nicole, but Michael just laughed about his friends. Nikky put even more of her weight on Steph who seemed that she will soon crumble under all the pressure on her. Me and Mary stood up and went to help both of the other girls. 

„Let’s get you in the house and bed so you can get some sleep.”I said, putting securing hand around Nicoles waist. After that she clinged to me for dear life.

„Can’t, we will drive home.”

„You know the boys, they will be there till late hour and will be tired as dogs. Also my house have enough space for everyone. So no need to argue with me.”

Walk up the stairs was the worst. They were asleep on their feet and just wouldn’t bend their knees, but in the end we got them in bed. When I closed doors, I quitley laughed about whole situation. Mary raised eyebrow at me in suprise. 

„I think they won’t want to come visit so much anymore. Tomorrow their muscles will be sore as hell.”I told her and she giggled about it. 

„How you do it? Because I haven’t heard that you were specialized to take care of small kids.”

„I’m just natural with kids.” Mary gave me skeptical look and that made me grin even more. Was it so hard to believe that I was natural around kids? „Okay, okay! I worked as nanny while I didn’t live here. Can I just say that Rea is one of the calmest babies I had to look after.”

„Oh, then those kids needed to be a little monsters.”

„You can say so, but I just found my way around them.”

„I can imagine you were popular choice for nanny around there.”she said while we sat down on coach in living room.

„Yes, you can say so.”

Mikey came in and put steaming tea mugs on the coffee table. I gave him my gratefull smile because tea was what I needed. Somehow I finally started to feel how cold it really was outside. He even put blanket around me and he had worry in his eyes. Looked at the tea cup in my hands. It was shaking. Mary put her hand on my forehead and now looked worried, too.

„Vi, you are burning up. Let’s get you upstairs and in bed.”

„Guys, I’m okay. Just my body finally reacting on the temperature change. No need to fuss and be worried.”I said, trying to get up, but my head felt dizzy and I fell back in coach. Cup in my hands fell down on the floor and scattered around. „Maybe I’m little bit dizzy.”

„I will help you to your room.”said Mary, but before we both could move boys bargged in the house. My eyes looked with Sean and Kenny who was by my side in seconds. Sean lifted me up in his arms and took me upstairs leaving rest of the lads confused by what is happening. Sean layed me down in bed putting duvet and extra blanket on me.

„Me and Kenny will take the matress and stay by your side tonight.”he said in stern voice that I even didn’t say a word, just humming in response. „Now sleep. It is the best medicine.” My eye lids were heavy so closing them was the best idea. Few seconds and I was out cold, blocking out everything that was happening around me.  
 


	32. Chapter Thirty - One

Woke up still shivering under what felt like ton of duvets and blankets. My clothes were drenched in sweat and throath being dryer than desert of Sahara. Sleep still was heavly hanging over me, but than I felt that my arm was on the floor and there was hand in mine. It was so little that I had to look over the edge of the bed to see who it is. Little Rea was sleeping in her crib that has crounched down to floor. 

„Hey...Nice to see you are back with us.”said Mikey. Opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out, not even a squeek. Looked at him in despair for a something to drink and he got what I needed. He brought still steaming tea cup to my lips and I took tentative sips. My throath coming to live. 

„Thank you!”I said and than again I realised that Reanna has her hand in mine. „Why Rea is here? She could get sick, too.”

„No need to worry. You don’t have normal cold. It is because of the quick change of seasons. You are connected with them.”Michael told me, but I saw that he was hiding something from me. Just one look and he caved in. „Steph, wanted me to hide it from you, but it is no use. It is getting colder and the clouds seems to come together for snow.”

I knew what that meant, but I didn’t let panic in and asked something diffrent: „But why the little princess is here?”

„She got fussy and started to cry when you got carried upstairs. We used everything on her, but nothing helped. So Kenny came up with the idea that Rea feels that something is wrong. So we brought her in and she calmed down. Reanna just really loves her aunt.”Mike told me with goofiest smiles on his face. I smiled too loking down at the little baby in the crib. It seemed that light bulb went on over my head.

„Mikey, can you please make Bryan come in?”I asked him, but he even didn’t move a inch. It seemed that he was stuck in the place. 

„Even in this state your brain can’t stop working how to keep us safe.”

„I just want you and Reanna safe because there is no use to fight others to leave me. You have something to lose. So I beg you to go when I will say so. Do it for me and her, but now please get Bryan.”

„I will do as you say, Vi. But I will come back as soon as everything ends.”

„I’m not asking you to stay longer than needed. She needs to grow up where her family roots have grown for centuarys.”said to him while watching little baby who was waking up already. „It seems it is time for breakfast.”

„I will send Bryan up here with some food and new tea mix for you.”

„Thank you!”

Rolled over on my back and sinking in comfortable warmness, but after minute pushed my body in sitting position. My body had stopped to shiver. I was greatful that my weak moment was stepping away. That tea really helped me already. My body coming slowly back to its normal state. I didn’t know if my plan was going to work, but it was only way to bring Michael and Reanna to safe house. Doors opened and Bryan walked in my room his hands full with plate and steamingly, hot tea cup. I made him place to sit on the edge of my bed. 

„Mike said that you wanted to talk with me.”he said, taking place next to me. I already stole piece of apple from the plate he was holding. „How are you?”

„I’m bit better, but soon I will be back on my feet. Yes, I want to talk with you about serious buisiness, but first breakfasts. Can’t have this conversation on empty stomach.”

Bryan helped eat all the fruits and sandwiches that was on the plate. When I got my tea cup, I finally was ready to talk or more like to shock the lad to the death. Downed the cup in few glups, but kept it in my hand. It was too warm to let go.

„I know who you are.”I calmly said, putting my hand over his heart. There it was just above the reach, but pulsing faster under my touch. Nature calling part of it. Nobody could resist the call even if you hid it in the darkest corner of your being. Bryan tore my hand away from where it was and jumped up from his place like I burned him. I played it off like I wasn’t phased by what he did. I needed to keep my calm camouflage. 

„What did you say?”he asked in quite voice like he couldn’t get his vocal chords to work properly. Chest were heavying in deep, fast breaths. His eyes were carrying darker shade of blue than usual and doubled in size from shock. My statment has really shook him till his core. Bry went as far as he could till hitting the wall. Bryan looked like wild animal kept in cage and finally gotten out, but that didn’t scare me and again I said: „I know who you are.”

„And what you want from me now that you know?”

„Tomorrow bring Reanna and Michael to safe house. That's all I ask. You have your reasons for hiding so I won’t look for them even if part of me wants to do that. I know how hard it can be to bear the cross of magic.”

„Thats all. Just bring them to safe house. I don’t believe you. There is always something else underneath it.”he said, looking suprised at me. It seemed that Bryan has forgotten who I am. I couldn’t ask more from him. It was his secret to tell, but it was mine now to keep.

„Yes, just that. You know how I am.”I said and the words seemed to carry him back closer to me. „I don’t need you to fight by my side because thats your decision to make. There is always place for you within our group.”

Put my tea cup on night stand. Bryan again was sitting by my side. His eyes now filling with tears, knowing that he belonged somewhere. Something finally anchoring him in one place without threaths. You could read that in his eyes who took their normal shade of blue. Took his heads between both of my palms and kissed him on the forehead. There was drops of love in his look at me. I couldn’t take it. My heart beathing faster to answer him with the same. Looking deep in his eyes, I told him: „Go, Bry, just go. I can’t keep you here by my side it will make us both vunerable. Take them and keep safe.”

Let go off his face, feeling myself already regreting what I said. Bryan got up, taking empty dishes with him. He stopped in doors, looking over his shoulder and said: „Till we meet again on the same cliff, Vi.” Bryan put on his usual cheerfull smile and was out the doors. 

„Till we meet again, Bry, till we meet again.”I whispered, slowly sinking in my bed under the duvets who I once believed could save me from evil. There was no tears, no sadness, but just whole consuming emptiness. Of course, there was only way to again fill it. Fight, fight till the win or death. 

It all depended on what destiny will choose for me and my friends.


	33. Chapter Thirty - Two

Everyone was sitting in living room, except Michael and Reanna. They were in safe place and my heart was calm for them. Also Bryan didn’t come back. It was the right choice no matter what my heart would want to tell me. At least he did what I asked him. We all once wanted to runaway from power running in our veins and someone even had the chance to escape it for few months. There was a lot of shouting going around me, but I sat in chair like everything was okay.

„Are you insane, Vi? She wants you dead. You finally lost your mind along the way, am I right?”Nikky shouted at me. My gang of friends murmered in agreement. Maybe my idea was insane, but I have never backed out of any of them. 

„Still I will do it, Nicole. You know me better than that. Yeah, she wants me dead, but we both had lost so many people. Maybe talking with her, I can change her mind. It could end in peace.”

„It is suicide mission, Vicky. You even don’t want any of us to go with you.”said Rory, pleading me with his eyes to throw that idea in dumpster and not do it. I sighed out loud and he has this glimmer of hope around him. Everyone of them had it. Looked at Kenny who caught my determined look. Ken gave me small smile as to say that he is by my side. He just knows there is no way to talk me out of it. They already once tried to do that and that came to them losing memories.

„I know, Ro. Gabriela still can’t see any of you. I’m not gonna put you in the danger. If it goes wrong then you can live on. Thats something that my mom couldn’t do, but I have to do it right.”

„Of course, you gonna do that whatever we say. You can do what you want, but we won’t be here to look when you walk in the hands of death.”Nicole said finally calmed down, keeping hherself together. In next moment they were gone and I was alone in the house. Completly alone. 

Walked through whole house just remenesing in memories that this house had stored for years of my family. Mama running around with aunt Beth having the blast off their childhood. Stepping out of the house was the hardest step I have ever done, but I took it proudly, closing doors behind my back. I supported my head against them and closed my eyes. 

„It is time to do it.”I said to myself. It was freaking cold outside. Clouds were like grey, heavy sheet over skies. Today was the last day before it started to snow and there was no way back. 

Let go of house handel and few stops on the gravel, and I was on the street. Looking around if someone was around, but it was as quite as in the house. It seemed like this side of city had abonded fully. 

„Gabriella, I want to talk with you. I don’t have anyone with me.”I said to no one in particular. I knew that she was listening. Everything around me went black. It was like I was in tornado till I fell on my knees in mud that was little frosted over. This place smelled like mold, frost and decomp. The smell made my throath contrast in want to throw up. I concentrated on the smell of the frost. The place was covered in fog and I couldn’t see a thing. Someone pulled me up by my hair and started to drag in random way. Tried to pull away from this person, but the hold on my hair got even stronger and more painfull.

„Kneel in front of Evil Queen.”man rumbled behind my back without care. His voice colder than ice and empty as tincan. He pushed me on my knees, letting go of my hair. His steps retreathed away from me. Deared to look up, finally metting my enemy in real life. Gabrielas eyes were as dark as I remebered first sawing them, but they have gotten even more coldness in them. Her long, black hair looks darker than the furtherest place in hell. It was really contrast with her porcelain colored skin. 

„Well, well, we meet again. Are you ready just to give up your powers?”Gabriela said her real voice like nail scratching blackboard. Got up on my feet, but she asked: „Who let you get up?” I could hear the roots coming closer to my legs, but I kept them at by.

„I let myself up, Gabriela. Maybe you have powers of so many witches over each element, but I’m still the main Nature witch.”I told her, feeling the roots going back to their respected places.

„So why you wanted to come to my humble home, oh so mighty Nature witch?”she asked in sarcastic voice that made it sound even more high pitched than it already was.

„I wanted to talk with you. Make a peace, we already have lost too many people in our life. Why continue something that will kill even more?”

„Vi, Vi, you are so naive.”She said, getting up from her throne. Fog dissapearing with each step she made closer to me. „I don’t care about who dies or lives. I want only power over the world.”

„One person can’t have all that power to themselfs. It was split to three high spirits for reasons, Knowledgers and then only us witches.” 

„If you haven’t learned that already I don’t follow rules at all, sweety.”she said, putting her finger on my arm. I couldn’t move, I was stuck in one spot. She slid it down and I could feel it cutting through my woollen coat and through my skin. Piercing pain shot up my arm, but I didn’t give her pleasure to see me in pain. I have come head to head with person who doesn’t back off like I don’t. „Still strong as ever, but I have few tricks up my sleave. „Boys, come say hi to your prey.”

It became even icer in this place, my breath turned in dragons puffs. I could see men surrounding us both. They armor was from ice, they themselves were from ice. Gabriela jus wickedley smiled at me and I knew whats gonna happen. I had to get out. 

„Mother Nature, bring me home to the place were I am safe. Mother Nature, bring me to place were roses still grow.”mubbled under my breath. Again everything turned black, but this time I hit my beds matress. My knees were happy about something soft underneath them. I felt so empty again. Wanted to close my eyes and sleep, but blood was oozing from my arm, smearing clean, crisp white bedding crimson red. Put my other hand on the wound, but it didn’t heal. 

Took off coat and go out of bed, but something outside the window got my attention. Slowly white little parcels of snow were lying down on the ground. Some time ago I would be happy about snow, but not this time. Also the Evil Queens ice army was standing around my fence. Ready to kill without remorse. 

Walked in the bathroom, looking in the mirror where I saw myself in the full lenght. I already looked no better than death, but I had my stash of things to get my strenght back. No one will so easy make me give up. Even if my friends is not around me, I had them in my heart. Put my right, normal hand over the heart and said: „It really has started!”


	34. Chapter Thirty - Three

Crawled back in my house, kicking the door closed with my leg. They had demolished my fence and the defence shield was only over the house. Garden was full with Gabrielas army that I even couldn’t get my medical herbs. The old Oak tree also was still in safety. Every muscle in my body was aching and screaming from extreme limits I push them. I had to get up to my feet and treat my new wounds. It already felt like routine to me. My whole body was covered in blue slime that dripped on the wooden floor in big drops. It made my wounds itch. Good thing that I have shower in first floor, too. 

There was no need to take off clothes. They were just shreds hanging from my body. Got myself in it and opened the taps. In next moment hot water was cascading down my body washing away the slime and pain in aching muscles. Water was turning cold so I needed to get of shower, but didn’t want to because at least I felt protected here.   
Took only one look in mirror because I already knew at what pathetic state I was in. You could even see it in misted over mirror. My body covered in recently healed and new wounds. Opened medicine cabinet and took out jar with creme for wounds. I made it just yesterday, but it already was fucking empty.

„Shit, not today.”I said and shattered the bottle against wall of the bathroom. I couldn’t take it anymore. My own powers now could be only used in fighting, not healing. Mother Nature was slowly dying, me with her in the same time and most of the witches and warlocks from fear gave their powers away. 

„Fuck this! If this is my last day then I atleast need to look good.”told myself, getting out of the bathroom. Going upstairs to my room even forgetting about aching muscles. I opened doors of my room. Everything was covered in little layer of dust. Of course, I haven’t been up here in month or even more. Opened my dresser to find snow white dress invinting me to wear it. It was the last one Steph gave to me, saying that it will keep me safe.

„I think I will need as much protection today as I can get.”

Took of my wet shrads of clothes and put on the dress. Already feeling little bit better, it warming me from inside, giving me strenght. Stephanie just always made her dresses putting in them part of her powers. She hasn’t realised it herself. Again there was snow slowly falling on the ground, somehow trying to protect it or maybe kill it with its icy touch... 

This winter had been hardest in all years of protecting nature soulmates medallions. Not to take in mention that right now it needs to be autumn, not to mention it is also my birthday today. Last days of this winter were the hardest and last battles with Evil Queens ice army made me weaker as I ever have been. I didn’t have as much strength as her because she fed off peoples despair and sadness. It was on each corner this time like even people felt that this gonna end badly. I just wanted to lie down on the floor and weep in sadness that took over me, but I couldn’t do that. That would make her even stronger. I had to keep that little, fragile hope in my soul that Evil Queen couldn’t reach.

I squeezed my half of medallion in fist and felt warmth cursing through my veins. There was still someone for me out there, waiting for me. I stood up and opened doors. The cold winter wind hit me straight in face but snowflakes lay slowly on my whole body and made protecting cloak. It protected me from stinging wind and coldness. Someone took my hands; power was now crackling through my whole body, making it warm. I looked around myself and saw my friends with their soulmates standing by my side but my eyes were concentrated only on one pair of blue eyes. Now I was ready to face the Evil Queen and her army, no matter what happens next.

„So are you ready to see me go in the hands of death, Nicole?”I asked my dearest cousin who had deathly grip on my hand.

„I will never be ready for that, sweety! At least I will be close to you to help you.”she said her voice weavering in emotions that Nikky tried to contain, giving my hand even stronger squeeze. Squeezed it back as strong as I could. 

„You didn’t have to come back again.”I whispered to Bryan who was standing on my other side. He just smiled at me again smile that made my heart race and said: „It was my choice to turn up again. You said I had it, isn’t it?”

„Yeah, just keep yourself safe.”

„The same goes to you, Vicky.”

„I always am.”told him that, but knew that Bryan will know that I’m lying to him. There was no need to act as hero more than needed. „Are you ready?”

„Yeah!”they all shouted at the same time. It sounded like last battle call and all it really was. I stomped on the ground as hard I could. Everyone could hear ice cracking underneath their feets and this kind of trail coming out underneath the ice. It was covered in autumn colored leaves. 

„Keep the trail and house safe.”I told them and stepped on it. Ice mens tried to get to me, but it seemed that trail itself had shield over it. Men just bounced back or where crushed to death. It seemed that there were some of our kin who just was on her side without giving up their powers. Could hear my friends fighting as fiercliy as I did in the last month. Slowly made my way till the trail stopped and I was face to face again with place where Gabriela had chance to kill me, but I got that most of city looked like this right now. Stepped out of the secuarity of trail and there she was in front of me.

„So we meet again, Vicky. Are you going to run away again?”she sneered at me. Still I could see that all bad emotions she consumed was eating her away, too. We both were in similar states.

„No, last time you didn’t give me other choice.”

„I did. It was death.”Evil Queen said, again catching my arm. This time I caught hers, too. Now we were locked in one circle, if one dies than other one gets the same end.

„It seems that I’m now giving you the same choice.”I said, looking straight in her eyes. There was still that evil glint. My skin was starting to crawl from all negativity she was trying to implict in me, but I wasn’t far behind her, putting all the good things and hope in her. All the best that Mother Nature gives me. 

Gabriela was first to let go of my arm, but I didn’t let go of hers. I won’t give up till this ends. She got her arm to burn like open flame. I wanted to scream from pain, but I wouldn’t give her the pleasure to see me in pain. That made me let go of her arm. To my and Evil Queens shock my skin soon came back to normal state. Mother Nature was getting back her powers, I was first to feel it.

„She is coming back, isn’t she?”Gabriela asked to me, but I just smiled. Evil Queen used my attention being on other things. Catched only something silvery piercing the air and landing right in the middle of my chest. „Then she will be devasted to watch her best daughter dying from my hand.”

I gapsed in the breath, keeping her hand on the knife so I didn’t fall down. She laid me down on the snow that know was taking nice shade of red from my blood. Draw out the knife of my chest her hand still around the handel of it. I twisted her hand so the knife was facing her chest now and said: „It seems that hell will need to see their daughter dying,too.”

Gabrielas face was panick striken. Glimmer of evil was gone, tears were filling those eyes that never seemed to have remorse for others. She started to trash and pull the hand out of my grip, trying to use every bit of power and negativity that she had taken from people. Nothing worked anymore. 

„I’m dead, Gabriella! None of your tricks will work on me anymore.”told her, stabbing her in the heart. Evil Queens eyes closed, her body slumping over me. Moon breaking through months of thick clouds and shining over us.

„Vicky, Vicky!”I heard screams coming closer to me. Body was taken of my chest. Something was put on my chest and presed on it. There still was fighting going on around me and this person with witches and warlocks who haven’t realised that their Queen has died.

„Vicky, stay with me. You told me you will be safe.”Bryans voice rung through the air. That made me focus on the face in front of me. Those blue eyes, blue eyes full with regret, pain and most of all love. Love that outshaded every other emotion. No, no, he couldn’t have already fallen in love with me.

„Bry, I told you to go and not come back. Now see where we are. You are holding....my dying ....body in your arms.”I said between coughs and spitting up blood. Gabriela had my lung punctured. 

„No, I won’t let you die.”

„You have to do that, Bryan. You can’t change destiny.”

„Yes, I can. I will find a way. Just stay with me for little bit, Vi. Soon Steph, Mary and Nikky will help me think of something. Then we will celebrate your birthday with big chocolate cake that you love so much.”Bry said to me, his voice breaking after each word. Tears rolling down his face.

„No, you can’t. I love you, Bry.”I told him, putting my hand on his heart. My eyes just fell closed with exhaust from past month and loss of blood. Could hear wild animals scream. It was partners cry for its dying lover. My body wanted to react to it so I let out little whine. Then water just took over my body, making it trash me from side to side till all became warm and nice. Nothing could hurt me here even if I didn’t know where it was. It seemed like the end, but was it.....


	35. Epilogue

What I once thought was nice and warm place now have become more like prison and even more like hell. I could watch all my friends grieving. Only who could see me was Reanna or it seemed so because when I was room she was streched her arms in my way. Maybe I was just trying to make myself feel better with this thought that someone could see me.

Yeah, it has been week since I died, but I was stuck. I was stuck between two worlds without even chance to talk with aynone. Also my soulmate medallion was complete and I knew who had completed it, but that gave me even more heart aches. Ok, partly completed it had one half of second piece. I have never seen something like that happen. Now me and him were standing on the edge where we first met. He was looking at his medallion with tears glistering in his eyes. Wanted to hug him, hold him close or just say that I’m here and not leaving him, but every time I just hit this glass wall between us.

„Bry...”said Shane. That startled us both. Bryans hand tightened hold on the medallion like he was afraid that he will lose it. „I knew I will find you here. Everyone is looking for you. You have scared us, lad. We have to go and give Vicky’s chest to other Nature witch.”

„No, it belongs to her family. So it will stay in that oak tree. It has to stay where it belongs. That witch can come and do that ritual, but the box stays in place.”he said, losing his temper. Thats how he now reacted if someone mentioned my things being taken away. 

„Bryan, I know you miss her, but you have to let somethings go. Vicky is gone so we have to give it to someone who can continue the old like world ritual.”Shane told him, putting hand on his friends shoulder. It was shaken off. 

„I said no and thats my last word. She would want it to be where her family is living.”Bryan said, taking deep breath. „She should be by my side, but those stupid rules as always don’t work the right way. Thats why I hid my powers and never mentioned them. Then came Vicky, worming her way in my heart, awakening every hidden secret. I can’t live without her, Shay, I just can’t. Craziest is that I sometimes feel her by my side. I can feel her reaching to hug me, but it never comes.”

That made Shane hug Bryan. This time he didn’t fight against.

„I know how you feel, Bryan. You remember how I felt when I lost my parents. She would want you to go on and be happy. Vicky would want everyone to keep going on. We have the family word to carry. You have to tell them your last word about the box.”

„You can go, Shay. I soon will follow you.”Bryan said, but one look at him told me that something was wrong. 

„Ok, no need for everyone go nuts that I have disappeared, too.” 

„No, Shane! Stay with him. He will do something stupid.”I screamed at my friend who was now retreathing in forest. Looked back at Bryan who was stepping closer to edge. „Take one more stop closer to it, Bryan Waterly, and I will haunt your arse to hell and back.”

Bry took few steps back, I knew what he is going to do. Started to kick and scream in this fecking box who held me back to save him. I have to get out, he can’t do that because of me. He started to run, glass shattered around me raining over me like rain from white rose petals. My shock soon faded away. Caught his arm just when there was one step and he would have been over the edge. We were closed in bubble of light, looked down to see my medallion complete. Finally fully complete.

„I thought we would meet here, but not me saving your arse. What were you thinking?”I shouted at him, not evening taking notice of his shocked face. 

„Am I dead?”he asked, looking at me like I was some kind of angel.

„No, we are both alive as alive we can be. We just completed medallion and that took me back to land of living. Rules worked this time.”

„So you was by my side all this time?”

I just nodded and shyly smiled at him. He took me in his arms, holding me high above his head and spining round and round. Till he put me back down on the ground, but not letting go fully. 

„I see that you missed me.”

„You even don’t know how much.”

„Then maybe show me?!”words that left my mouth was something between question and command, but I was happy to be back and be in arms of the men who loves me like I love him. Bryan captured my lips in most amazing kiss that I have ever had. Tongues battling for dominance, trying to savour each bit if we gonna lose each other again. It was like sealing something that will go on forever.

„I think it is time to suprise our friends.”I said to him, leaning my forehead against his. He just gave me that wicked smile. We were team to be trouble for our dear people. 

„We should give them show.”

„Then put up your best sad face. Meet you there, just behind the oak.”I said, giving him peck on lips, disappearing just to appear behind the tree. Everyone was standing in front of it with saddest faces. Bry walked in with same sad face, but his eyes shined bright. 

„So where is the witch?”he asked with hard voice. You could particulary dislike dripping from it.

„Oh, she went away because Nikky was in the same state of mind as you. She went all her sassy self on the girl.”Kevin told Bryan. It seemed like my cue to come out of the hiding place.

„Already searching for my clone to fullfil your gang.”I said, going in the light. Heard everyone gapsing in suprise. I could see girls bursting in tears, hiding their faces in hands. Reanna only happy bounced in Mikey’s arms. They were first to walk closer to me. Rea again streched out her arms torward me.

„You were around here, am I right?”he asked me with big smile on his face. I was as happy as him. Little princess was given to me and she just gave me her baby hug. Mike gave me one, too. 

„Yeah, always around you crazy lot. Or else you would go insane and do stupid things. Someone has to watch your backs.”

„I knew something was going on. Bryan wasn’t giving of his depressive vibes anymore. I just knew you were too strong to leave us like that.”said Mary who next gave me a hug. After her I was just buried under my friends and love of my life.

„We are back together till the end.”said Sean, giving me another hug. It was true. We are back together till the end. There is nothing anymore to brake our bond. I couldn’t be happier in this moment.

We all are just have been living in seasons of soulmates and we will be living there as long as God has given us.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about it with your kudos and comments in the box bellow. :)


End file.
